Star Fox: Odin's Kurse
by Endrance the Eternal
Summary: My own twisted story that surrounds Krystal's life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, action, lots of sci-fi and fantasy, and romance in chapters to come. Fox X Krystal in later chapters. OCXOC.
1. Kursed for life

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STARFOX! ( but I do own some OCs)

Please R&R

2 years, 2 years have passed sense the disbanding of the Starfox mercenary squad,

and Fox McCloud was made painfully aware of this as he placed a small flower on the coffin of Peppy Hare, his longtime friend, his father he never had. He stepped back and again took his spot as Falco and Slippy placed their flowers on his coffin. Only 1 member was absent, Krystal had been missing ever sense he kicked her off Starfox, the last he ever saw of her was when she drove her fist into his gut and ran off, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Fox felt tears roll down his own face as he turned from the now concluded funeral, as he stepped into his car, he thought of what he would do next, Peppy was dead, Falco hated him, Slippy was too emotionally awry to help, and Krystal was gone, he couldn't see anything that could bring him comfort, he had no more direction in life………

Kursed's hotel room, later that night.

"Krystal! Please understand this is for your own good," roared Fox, slamming his fists onto the table.

_"Ohhhhh please," groaned Kursed, turning over in her bed, "This dream is to painful…,"_

_But no matter how much Kursed wished for her dream to stop, it continued against her will._

"Fox, please," cried Krystal, sobbing into her paws, "I don't want to leave!"

"Krystal, I'm not asking, I'm TELLING you, you're no longer a member of Starfox," stated Fox, hardening his expression.

"B-But Fox, you and this team are all I have left….. IF I CANT BE HERE I HAVE NOTHING!" howled Krystal, burying her face in Fox's chest. Fox abruptly pushed her away, breaking her very heart.

"Krys, you're welcome to stay onboard the Greatfox, you're just not going to participate in our jobs anymore…." Fox said, looking into her eyes.

"Well, what about your promises!" screamed Krystal,"You said you would love me forever!"

"Krys, understand me! I still love you, and it's because I love you that I'm telling you to leave!" said Fox, standing up.

"You don't love me…." Whispered Krystal.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love……"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" screamed Krystal, driving her fist into Fox's gut. The vulpine coughed up a small amount of blood, and fell back in surprise. The blue vixen ran out of the room, crying and full of hatred for the fox she once loved.

"KRYSTAL! PLEASE, DON'T GO!" screamed Fox.

But Krystal had made up her mind, if Fox wanted her gone, she was gone. She threw open the door to the prototype ships that Slippy was working on .Slippy wasn't there, so Krystal dove into her personal ship, which she had named the Cloud Runner a few days ago. The last thing she saw was Fox dashing into the hanger, but by that time, she was already out the door……

Krystal didn't know what to do, without the mercenary group she called her family, nothing meant anything to her.

"Maybe….Panther would help me out…,"thought Krystal,"Yes….maybe the Starwolf team had a home for her….,"

"One thing is for certain," thought Krystal outloud,"My existence is cursed…cursed, cursed, cursed, cursed…,"

"_KURSED!" screamed a voice, outside her dream_.

Kursed sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked around and saw a young vulpine, sitting on the foot of her bed.

"God Kursed, you scared me, you were tossing and turning like you were having a seizure….," sighed the fox. He was no older than 18, and he had on all black, with a pair of wide framed glasses.

"S-sorry Odin….," said Kursed.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," yawned Odin," You have another nightmare?"

"Yeah,"

"Want to talk about it?"

"….No, but thanks," said Kursed, giving him a weak smile.

Odin was her only friend, she'd met him on a job on Fachina, he actually had a huge bounty on his own head, and he had been her target. But she couldn't bring herself to kill him, he was too young, and even when she pulled her gun on him, he knocked it away and pinned her down, Odin was truly a master at close quarter combat. Since he spared her life, she wanted to help him in anyway she could. Odin was on a mission to prove his innocence, he was accused wrongly, he had told her. The two decided to join up, Kursed in the air; Odin on the ground, the two had formed a reputation for being ruthless killers.

"You'd better get some more rest, we have a huge assignment on Kew tomorrow," yawed Odin, walking over to his spot on the couch.

"Hey, Odin….,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do a calming spell on me?"

Odin smiled, on top of being a powerful foe, he had one more benefit on him, he was a fairly powerful sage. Kursed quizzed him over how he got his powers almost every day, but his muzzle was sealed on that matter.

"Sure, just close your eyes, and relax," soothed the fox.

Kursed closed her eyes and allowed a pleasurable sensation take over her body. Within minutes, she was sleeping soundly. Odin smiled as he stretched out over the couch, he tried to sleep, but couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen on Kew, he just didn't have any clue what. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into the world of dreams.

Fox's house, same time.

Fox read and re-read his job request for the next day.

"Kew, eh, haven't been there in years," sighed Fox, pulling of his tie he'd neglected to remove after the funeral earlier that day.

The request was totally last minute, and he just couldn't explain why he'd accepted, just a feeling in the back of his head he couldn't ignore. Fox didn't bother to pull off his tux; he simply fell onto his bed, and slept.

_Sort of slow, but everything's got to start somewhere, please R&R._

_(I don't own the name, but the character of Odin is mine, ant relation to anyone else's OC is a coincidence)_

_If you read this, you have my gratitude .I'll continue to update as much as possible.thanks to my buddy Odin for inspiring, errrrrr... Odin! (note, it is pronounced ODD-in)_


	2. Fox, so close yet so far

_Hey, I'm back with chapter 2! Thx to anyone who's read, and who's reviewed, if you haven't reviewed, please do!_

_( I don't own Starfox, Nintendo does, but I do own Odin, please note if any OC of mine seems like a copy of yours, I didn't know, so im apologizing in advance)_

STARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARFOXSTARF

"BRRRRIIINNGGGG!" Rang the phone next to Kursed's bed.

"Damn…..," thought Kursed, groggily searching for the phone with her left paw, "This had better be important….,"

With a small yawn, Kursed put the phone next to her ear.

"Good morning, this is your wake up call for 9:00 am," said the hollow, robotic voice at the other end of the line.

Kursed swore once more to herself as the voice on the other end was cut off.

"How many times do I have to tell that kid, I HATE WAKE UP CALLS….,"

mumbled Kursed, knowing her roommate had probably set it up.

Odin was absent from his spot on the couch, but it didn't bother the sapphire vixen, he was always running around, that boy couldn't stay still if his life depended on it. Kursed pulled out a change of cloths and started for the bathroom,when she entered, she noticed that the overly clean restroom smelt strongly of fancy soaps and cleaning supplies .A note hung on the mirror, the vixen pulled it off and scanned it over.

**_Kursed: gone for a walk, taken all my stuff, just meet me at our ships at a quarter to 11:00, by the way, you get your wake up call?_**

**_Hehehehehehehe…….._**

**_Odin._**

"Real funny jackass….," said Kursed, but she couldn't help but crack a thin grin, no matter how mature he acted, Odin was still only 18, she couldn't hold it against him for acting his age every now and then. Kursed twisted a knob to turn on the hot water for her morning shower; she waited for a good 2 minutes until the water was at her preferred temperature. Her clothes fell to the floor, and a chill ran up her spine as she stepped into the warm water.

The water shocked her for a moment, but soon she was humming one of her favorite songs and lathering conditioner into her fur. She felt very good today, and she just didn't know why, but who says she cared? She rarely felt good anymore, so she just didn't ruin the moment. She spent a full 10 minutes in bliss until; (very regretfully) she stepped out.

But, being a typical woman, she proceeded to dry he fur and dive immediately into the task of brushing it, applying make up, and making sure her appearance was both beautiful and somewhat rugged. Years of working as a bounty hunter had robbed her of nearly all her lady-like notions, but she still liked to look her best as much as she could.

When her body was perfect in her eyes, she pulled on the new set of cloths. Fully refreshed, and feeling even greater, Kursed rummaged through her bag until she found a book Odin had gotten for her a month ago, _Samus Aran: Autobiography of a bounty hunter._ Pulling it out she sat down on the couch and began to read. Being around Odin changed her, she discovered her love for great literature a year ago, but as much as she read, Odin put it out ten fold; Odin never was far from a good book.

"9:48…. I've got a good hour before I need to meet up with my own personal idiot,"

thought Kursed to herself. Suddenly her stomach gave a huge growl.

"Thank god for room service," said Kursed out loud, reaching for the phone.

Downtown Corneria city, 9:50.

Odin strolled down the central street of Corneria city. He was eating the sandwich he'd bought while looking into the windows of many a store. He was actually on his way to his favorite bookstore; he had his eye on the next release of his favorite series. On his way over, he saw the huge screen located in the center of town, on which the local news station was reporting on the funeral of Peppy Hare.

"Sad…sad indeed," mumbled Odin, tossing his sandwich wrapper into a nearby garbage can. Kursed had once said she knew the old hare, he wondered if she knew yet.

With the store in sight, the fox quickened his pace a bit. After a moment, he decidede that he couldn't wait any longer, he broke into a run. As he came to an intersection, another fur rounded a corner, and collided with the vulpine. Odin was sent spiraling to the ground as the packages the other fur was carrying flew at his head.

"Whoa!" screamed Odin as he raised an invisible wall. He normally never did magic in public, but he sort of panicked. The packages stopped dead inches from Odin's face and fell to the ground, and luckily, no one noticed. The owner of the packages stood up.

"Hey, you alright kid? Sorry about that," said the owner, who Odin now saw was an older fox. He extended his paw to help Odin up.

"I'm fine, it was my fault anyway, I'm sorry," stated Odin, ignoring his paw and picking up the boxes. He handed them back to the vulpine, who thanked him.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Odin once more.

"No harm done," said the fox with a smile, "I guess I'll just be…..DAMN,"

"What's wrong?" asked Odin.

"Nothing, I just think that I landed on the food rations I just bought," sighed the fox.

"Oh, sorry, look, I can pay you for those rations," stated Odin, "And you're dry-cleaning," he finished, noticing the runny food on the back of the fox's pants.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the fox.

"Your backside is covered in protein substitute," chuckled Odin.

The fox turned around and finally got a good look at his rear end.

"Holy crap, I think I'll take you up on those offers," laughed the fox.

Odin forgot his book for the time being and helped out the kind stranger with his load. The two were soon wrapped up in conversation.

"So you were a pilot?" asked Odin.

"Sure was,"

"Well, what are you now?"

"I'm in between jobs right now, my last job paid so much that I can live for awhile without working, but I do take the occasional odd job, in fact, these supplies are for a job I'm going on tomorrow,"

"Wow, must be pretty cool,"

"It sure is, by the way kid, what's your name,"

"Oh, I'm Odin, Odin Arrons, and you are?"

"I'm Fox, Fox McCloud," the fox answered with a grin.

"No way! THE FOX MCCLOUD?!"

"The one and only,"

"Wow, my friend Kursed is a huge fan of yours, I'd be completely forgiven for a prank I pulled on her if you'd meet her,"

"Maybe I will,"

"Thanks Fox,"

"No problem,"

"This where you got your stuff?" asked Odin, stopping in front of a military supplies store.

"Yeah, thanks, you didn't have to do anything you know,"

"Hey, it was my pleasure,"

Fox nodded as he walked inside, Odin following. While Fox was re-obtaining everything, Odin put in a quick call to Kursed.

Odin punched in Kursed's number and waited for a moment.

"Hello, Odin? What do you want?" Odin heard Kursed answer.

"Hey Kursed it's me, listen you'll never guess who I met!"

"……Who?"

"FO…" but Kursed never heard who, Odin looked at his cell phone, the battery was dead.

"Damn it all…..." mumbled Odin, pocketing his phone.

"Hey, Odin!" called Fox.

Odin ran over and looked over everything Fox was buying.

"Let's see, I can pay for half, so you need to give me……"

"38.56 credits including tax," said Odin. At Fox's puzzled stare, Odin laughed.

"I'm young, but I've got a good head on my shoulders,"

"Wow, nice,"

"Yeah," laughed the teenage fox, handing the ex-mercenary the money.

"Thanks, by the way you got the time?" asked Fox. Odin looked at his watch and his jaw dropped.

"Damn it all! It's a quarter to 11:00! Sorry but I got to go!" declared Odin giving a small bow and dashing out the door.

Leaving a freaked out Fox behind, Odin used a small amount of magic to pick up a some speed. He needed to get to the bay where his fighter was docked; Kursed was going to chew him out good for this. When he was halfway there, his inner magic spoke up.

"You Fool, Do You Know Who That Was?" his magic half hissed.

"Of course I knew, It's just not exactly the time to be fooling around with matters like that right now," retorted Odin.

"……Very Well, But That Was The Perfect Opportunity To…….,"

"Shut up ok? I can see Kursed,"

"……You're A Strange Host…..," with that, his magic shut off its vocal properties.

Breathlessly, Odin walked over the Kursed.

"Where…The ……Hell, WHERE YOU?!" screamed Kursed.

"Out," said Odin, panting and trying to regain his original state of mind.

"Get in your ship….now," said Kursed, glaring,

"Yes,…Mom," giggled Odin, causing the vixen to slap him across his face.

"OWWW, DAMNIT," groaned the teen, rubbing his face and getting into his own fighter pilot, the Skystreaker.

Kursed went into her own ship and started up the vehicle.

Odin's encounter with Fox was far from his mind right now, so he neglected to tell Kursed.

The two ships shot out of the hanger, and soon where no more than specks in the sky.

_Hope you liked it, please R&R._


	3. Her

_I'm here with chapter 3, thanks to all who've read, but, PLEASE review, it really matters to me what my readers think, but no flames, okay?_

_I "blah" don't"blah" own "blah" Starfox, but Odin is mine_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…And further more, you failed to contact me when you noticed you were going to be late, you're so rude! I can't believe I put up with you, and also….." Kursed just went on and on. Odin had been facing getting chewed out by Kursed for the past half hour, all because of one small mistake; and even so, he wasn't really listening, just making the occasional verbal agreement.

"Yes, I know," groaned Odin, polishing his glasses just so he had something to do, he'd finished his last book, and actually didn't have another, reading the same thing twice was something he hated to do, no matter how good the book was.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk," said the vixen, finally shutting up.

Odin offered a silent prayer of thanks before again polishing his glasses.

"You truly act like my mother sometimes, kind of odd," yawned Odin, now officially bored out of his skull.

"I do?"

"Yeah, it's rather funny, yet freaking annoying at the same time,"

"……"

"Kursed, you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah, just thinking,"

"About what?"

"I'm not saying, you'll just laugh…"

"Probably, now spill it lady," sneered Odin.

"Well…errrrr, when you mentioned the word "mother", I was just beginning to think about my ex and his promises to, umm…" Kursed bit down on her tongue.

"C'mon you can tell me, so tell me," pleaded Odin, taking on a mock tone of sadness.

Kursed shook her head; she couldn't believe she was actually telling someone about her past.

"He promised to love me forever, we actually were thinking of settling down, but we never got the chance," Kursed sighed.

"Well what happened?" asked the vulpine, now genuinely interested.

"He…just…didn't love me anymore I guess," whispered Kursed.

Odin frowned, but let the matter drop, he had no heart to press her on such matters, even if he was hell bent on finding out. The boy was naturally curious, and couldn't help himself sometimes. He let his mind drift to his insane boredom once more.

Kursed was silent, her mind now only on Fox, the vulpine she once called her hero was never far from her thoughts anymore, and if she could start all over with him, it would be a dream come true.

"Fox…," she whispered softly," If you can hear me, I'm sorry,"

Kursed brushed away the tear on her cheek, and kept her eyes forward. For at least another five minutes, the pair floated in silence.

"GOD DAMN, I'M SOOOO BORED," screamed Odin, causing the vixen to jump.

"Well, do something then!" roared Kursed; he was getting on her nerves again.

"There isn't anything TO do," mumbled Odin," I just wish something would happen,"

With that, a few tiny blips appeared on Kursed's radar, they read: Fighter class, Space pirate edition.

"Looks like you got your wish," chuckled Kursed.

"Weird bounty hunter lady say what?"

"Prepare yourself for battle, space pirates closing in, range 100 miles," ordered the bounty hunter.

"Good," roared Odin, getting himself overly exited.

Kursed probably would have made a smart comment, but she threw her craft into a boost and was soon heading dead on for the oncoming threat.

"Wait up," hollered Odin, who was soon right behind Kursed.

"I'm thirstin' for a fight," said Odin.

"You and me both,"

"Kursed, they're in range of my nova bombs, may I..?"

"No, we don't even know if there friendly or not, wait up ok?"

"Oh alright," mumbled the fox, obviously disappointed.

"On coming ships!" roared a voice coming from a space pirate," Surrender or die!"

"That answer your question?" groaned Odin.

"Yes, fire at will," stated Kursed.

Odin gave an evil chuckle and opened his ship's wrath upon the pirates. The bombs were positioned perfectly, taking out 3 ships and clipping several others. Kursed made her move next, locking on to a lone fighter and completely destroying it. The foes closed in the next second, sending volleys of laser at the pair. Odin pulled up sharply as Kursed rolled her ship and opened another laser pulse at the pirates.

"Nice shot!" laughed Odin, who was being chased by 3 enemies.

"Darn, I'm being chased," said the vulpine.

"Man that line brings back memories," murmured Kursed.

"You say something?"

"Oh, err, no,"

"Okay then, just take care about the guys to the rear, okay?"

Kursed said nothing as she ended the lives of three more vermin of the world.

"Only four more now, I'll take the ones to the left," declared the overexcited Odin.

"Affirmative,"

Odin spiraled to the left side, and Kursed aimed a bomb at her targets. The two were lost in the heat of combat, and soon time slipped through their fingers.

"And he's out of there, another beautiful kill by Odin, the ultimate bounty hunter! Thank you, thank you….."

"Reality to Odin, reality to Odin…" laughed Kursed, slightly amused by her friends wild antics.

"You just had to ruin all my fun didn't you," chuckled Odin.

"Ummmm…yeah I sort of did,"

"Well, whatever, set course for Kew, I'd estimate around another hour until we arrive, god damn I wish you'd just splurge on a freaking mother ship…"

"You know we'd have to spend a couple of years paying the damn thing off,"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The friends flew off, once again wrapped up in their own little worlds.

_Downtown Corneria, Cornerian Army General's office._

Fox got out of his car, puzzling over the strange encounter he'd had earlier that day.

"Odin, Odin...that name seems so familiar now that I think about it," mumbled Fox as he stepped into the building.

He had never met the new general yet, and oddly enough, he didn't seem to care. He was in high spirits for absolutely no reason.

"Hello," he said politely to the secretary at the desk," I have an appointment with the general today,"

The elderly raccoon looked up; she looked around seventy years of age.

"Name?" the raccoon asked.

"McCloud,"

"McCloud… ah yes, your right here, please take the third door on your right for the elevator, General McDonald's room is the forth from the left,"

Although Fox knew exactly where the general's room was, he listened politely.

"Thank you, have a nice day," he told the senior.

"You to," she replied, barley looking up.

Fox started towards the elevator and pressed the up button as he arrived.

"Odin…" he said aloud, it was on the tip of his tongue; where he had heard that name before.

He kept on thinking all the way to his destination. When the door opened on his floor, he remembered,

"I REMEMBER NOW!" bellowed Fox, shocking about four citizens who'd been waiting for the door to open.

"Errrrr… An appointment thing I have to do, um later…" he babbled, trying hard not to blush in front of the awkward stares he was receiving.

He exited and walked quickly to the general's room. When arriving, he knocked.

"Who is it?" barked a commanding voice, which sounded ruthless and very un-inviting.

"McCloud," Fox responded.

"Come in,"

Fox obeyed and entered, where he was greeted by a bulky hound dog. He looked up, actually a bit intimidated that this guy was about a foot taller than he was.

"Hellooooooo Foxie!" said a feminine voice behind the dog. The speaker stood up, revealing herself to be a vixen, brown furred and slim, and around 20.

The vixen smiled," I'm General McDonald, Rose McDonald," she said coolly.

Fox's jaw dropped.

"Y-YOU?! You're the new general?" stammered Fox.

"Yeah, surprised? Everyone is," giggled Rose," This is my bodyguard, Timmy,"

she said, gesturing to the dog. Timmy gave a small grunt.

"So, what surprises you more, my age, or gender?" asked McDonald.

"Um, probably your gender,"

"Really? Wow! Now, down to business, please have a seat," stated Rose, sitting down.

Fox sat opposite to the general, who looked at him with intrest.

"So, you accepted a bodyguard mission to Kew, right?"

"Yes General McDonald," Fox said, Rose cringed.

"Call me Rose, now, what I understand is that you'll be gone 1 week,"

"That's correct,"

"And you'll be getting there by?"

"Um, Arwing I guess,"

"OH PISH POSH, please, you'll be taken by mother ship," giggled Rose, smiling and using a teenage girl tone that suited her well.

"If I may ask, err, Rose, whose mother ship?"

"Ours of course!"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm feeling generous,"

"Um, thanks I guess…"

"You'll be leaving in 1 hour, so have your arwing loaded up in the Pepper, our newest ship,"

"Of course,"

"My your polite," giggled Rose, "You'll be guarding Mr. Jacob Dellvul, a highly regarded businessman on Kew,"

"Ok,"

"Oh, and I recommend you don't move in the next minute or so, or I'll have to kill you," giggled Rose.

"Huh?"

"Don't move, Fox, or I'll kill you," said Rose sweetly, moving forward.

Fox saw the demonic look in this girl's eyes, and was scared stiff, he couldn't move at all, he'd faced Andross, and an Aparoid queen, and yet this girl scared him to a standstill.

"Relax," cooed Rose and she sat on Fox's lap and placed her paws on his. Rose pulled him closer and…KISSED HIM, passionately and with feeling. But as surprised as Fox was, what happened next blew him away. Her flesh dissolved to form another being, a female wolf who was wearing nothing but a see-through dress. She pulled him even closer and wrapped him in an embrace. Fox felt himself zone out completely, he was losing consciousness fast, because small bursts of energy unknown to him, were pouring from her mouth, into his.

He collapsed in her arms and gripped tightly on to the small amount of awareness he retained, the last thing he saw was the lupine getting up and placing him next to the unconscious body of the real Rose McDonald.

"You're but a tool in my revenge," the lupine said softly into Fox's ear," Odin will die by my hands and mine alone, if it's the last thing I do,"

Fox slipped in and out of sanity as he remembered Odin.

"Yeah, Odin, a bounty hunter…." He thought, before finally collapsing out cold.

Kew, surface.

Odin felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and his eyes become narrow and bloodshot.

"Odin!" screamed Kursed as he winced and groaned in pain.

Odin's magic half was in a frenzy.

"_**It's her!!" roared his magic half.**_

_**"Hell has been released!" screamed his insides.**_

Odin dropped to the ground, now bellowing bloody murder.

_End of next chapter. I have nothing else to say..._


	4. Fox and Kursed? mabey not

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It really brightened my day , and if you have the time, please review ok? Thanks to all my readers._

_Disclaimer: I own Odin only! (Ok, and Rose+ Timmy, but they're not as awesome)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox woke with a start, his head was pounding, and his stomach was aching. He had a strange feeling at the back of his head. The vulpine sat up and looked at his surroundings; he was at his own home, sitting on his bed. Why was he here at 12:00 pm? He struggled to remember.

"Let's see…" he thought to himself," I went to the general's office, sat down and……" but no matter how hard he thought, his mind reached a total blank when he thought of the general's office. His mind suddenly reminded him of something important.

"Wait… Kew, I've got to get to Kew," he yawned as he stepped off of his bed.

The vulpine stretched his tired limbs and put on his favorite vest in preparation to leave. Fox grabbed his car keys off his nightstand and bolted for the door. Hopping inside, he started his car, and drove off for his arwing two, which was docked on the coastal military station.

_Odin's magic half._

Odin was floating, floating in pure darkness; he couldn't see two feet in front of him, and he was struggling to breath. His heart was pounding in his chest cap, and his sides were in enormous amounts of pain. Every so often, his inner magic took over, driving him closer to the edge of insanity.

"_IT'S HER! DAMN THE WORLD AND MAY SHE SUFFER ETERNAL DAMNATION, YOU WANTED TO TAKE NO ACTION, BUT NOOOO YOU WAITED! NOW THE WORLD WILL SUFFER HER WRATH!!" _Odin's magic screamed.

"q-q-quite….." coughed Odin feebly," D-d-don't worry your ass… I'll make sure she knows her place," moaned Odin, cracking a thin grin.

"_WHAT? YOU KNOW YOU COULD ONLY BEAT HER WITH __**THEIR HELP! **__ALONE YOU STAND NO CHANCE!"_

"s-shut up, I can fend for myself," retorted Odin,

"_YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST HER, besides…"_

"Whatever," mumbled Odin, wincing in pain, he summoned all his strength and expelled himself from his inner darkness.

_Kew, ship docking bay._

Odin's eyes fluttered open, and his location slowly came info focus, he was on the ground, surrounded by strangers, and only one familiar face.

"ODIN!" screamed Kursed, squealing in positive delight," You're alive!"

Odin cracked a smile as he sat up with some difficulty.

"Hey kid, glad you're alright," chuckled one of the unknown furs, an older bulldog.

"Kursed, who are all of these people?"

"Odin, these good samaritans helped me take care of you when you fainted, now, going from left to right, that's Katrina, Paul, Steve, Walter, and finally Breanne," Kursed chuckled, gesturing to each fur in turn. Odin gave a polite nod of appreciation, and stood up, testing out his recovered body.

"I appreciate it," sighed Odin," but Kursed and I have a job to do," without even a backward glace Odin walked out of the area, eager to begin his job,

"_Man I'm gonna' kill that kid," _thought Kursed, before thanking everybody one last time and running off after her partner in crime.

Odin was in an abandon alleyway, a good place as any to check out his suspicions about ……her…He lost himself in magic, allowing it to take over every aspect of his body. Odin searched and searched for traces of demonic magic, anything to see if she was there.

Nothing came up, he was grateful beyond all reasoning. Odin stepped out of the darkness, absorbing his magic back into his body.

"Odin, dammit, how could you how could you be so rude to all those people?!" screamed Kursed, coming up from behind him and grabbing him by his ears.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Odin in pain, grabbing madly at his ears.

"You're realllllly going to get it this time!" bellowed the sapphire vixen. Dragging her load behind her; she made her way to the nearest hotel.

_Great Empire hotel, Odin & Kursed's room._

Odin sat on the bad, book in hand, mindlessly taking in every word the book whispered to him. Kursed sat at desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Any ideas on who our target is?" asked Odin.

"Yeah, the bounty is on Mr. Jacob Dellvul, currently living as a business man on Kew," stated Kursed, handing him a photo of a middle-aged rat.

"Got any dirt on this guy?" questioned the orange vulpine, book marking his place and walking over.

"Very little, not enough to actually pin this guy down," responded Kursed.

"Let me guess……the information gatherer is me right?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, I owe you that much, besides, it might be fun," chuckled Odin, using magic to change his appearance. When he was done, he had the appearance of a feline, gray furred and quite small.

"How do I look?"

"Not like you, that's for sure," giggled Kursed.

"Good, well, I'm off," yawned the kitty Odin.

"Wait, Odin, in your sleep you kept on mentioning "her" who's that?"

"Kursed, I'd prefer you didn't know, just don't worry 'bout it, ok?"

"I…see…"

"Don't wait up for me,"

With that one sentence, Odin disappeared out the door.

_Kew, coastal docking bay._

Fox McCloud stepped out of his arwing, refreshed and ready to perform his duty. He paid for his spot and walked to the nearest hotel, the Great Empire, for he wasn't required to report until the next day.

_Great Empire Hotel, lobby_.

Odin stepped out of the elevator, and crossed the lobby, getting used to his new body.It was highly difficult to be completely mobile while in a body that wasn't his own Feet from the door, he stopped dead in his tracks; it couldn't be, could it? ther was no way, but it was true, Fox was checking in at the front desk! He gasped and winced, there was no way this was possible. He crept behind Fox and began his job of tailing him, information gathering could wait.

"Yes, thank you ma'm, have a nice day," Fox said politely to the lady at the front desk. Fox traversed the distance to the elevator, oblivious to the fact he was being followed, when he walked inside the sliding doors, Odin was three steps behind him.

"Excuse me, may I ride up with you?" asked Odin sweetly.

"Of course," responded Fox.

Odin stepped on.

"Floor 13 please," yawned Odin. Fox raised his brow.

"Hey, that's my floor as well,"

"Really?'

"Yeah, hey, you got a name?"

"Od… Paul," stated Odin, catching himself just in time.

"Hello then, I'm Fox,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You to," said Fox smiling. Odin turned away and didn't speak until they reached floor 13.

"Well, nice talking to you," sighed Odin, stepping off.

"Yeah," answered Fox, getting off and walking in one direction, Odin walking in another. Odin stopped in front of his room, pulled out his card key, and entered.

Kursed was sitting on the bed, sleeping with her open book over her chest. Odin walked over and gripped her shoulders.

"Kursed, wake up," whispered the feline (or vulpine). Kursed yawned and glared at him.

"What the hell Odin, why aren't you doing you fucking job?" mumbled the vixen, ruffling her fur and yawning.

"Kursed, I forgot to tell you something important," said Odin, reverting back to his original form.

"What spit it out already!"

"Fox McCloud is in the room a few doors down from ours!" Blurted out Odin, unable to keep it inside any longer.

Kursed's jaw dropped three feet.

"N-No way," mumbled Kursed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Odin smiling.

"Odin, wow….."

"What is it?"

"Odin, I think it's time I told you a little something about my past,"

"…..I'm listening," mumbled Odin, sitting down next to Kursed. The vixen took a deep breath.

"I was flying on the wings of a fearsome creature, a dinosaur, trying to respond to a distress signal I received ….."

Time slipped through their fingers as Kursed's tale swallowed the silence, replacing it with a tale of adventure, friendship, and … love…

_Not one of my favorite chapters, but I'm proud of it, thx to all who've read, and even more so to those who've reviewed._


	5. Encounter

_Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 5! Thank you to everyone who's read on this far! I'm really enjoying all the reviews as well._

**Disclaimer: **Odin is mine; you got a problem with that? Star fox is Nintendo's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And…I guess that's it," stated Kursed, finishing her story.

Odin sat in disbelief, jaw hanging open, his eyes two times their natural size.

"Holy shit Kursed," began Odin," This is…this is huge girl,"

Kursed nodded her head slightly.

"Keep it secret, especially from Fox; you're the first person I've told, in probably...a good year,"

"My muzzle is sealed, but tell me more! You never even mentioned you dated both Fox and Panther, and you flew with Starfox? That's insane! I'll bet that…."

"Odin…just shut up, I'm sort of going crazy right now…" grumbled Kursed, turning over and placing her head on a pillow.

"Yeah, I understand," smiled Odin, giving her a reasuring smile," I'm going to actually DO my job now,"

"Thanks, call if you find anything,"

"I will," with that, Odin changed into a feline once more, "One more thing, are you Kursed still, or Krystal once more?"

Kursed thought for a moment, "Kursed," she finally said, "Krystal's gone, at least for now,"

Odin gave a small nod and walked out the door.

_Downtown Rapshi city, Kew._

Odin leafed through every note he'd written throughout the day, the vulpine was satisfied, he could probably take out this Dellvul guy by himself, but Kursed was unbelievably picky, this most likely wouldn't fully please her. Odin checked his watch; he had another hour to kill.

"Might as well grab a bite," Odin said to himself," And then check out a book store,"

He walked into a nearby diner and ordered his favorite meal, a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of barbeque chips. Odin sat himself at a nearby booth and pulled out a book. He felt so peaceful, a good book, munching on good food, he scratched his ears and polished his glasses, which were several sizes to large for the feline he was posing as. Halfway into his meal, he felt a presence looming over him, looking up, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Paul?" asked the voice above him.

Odin was just about to ask just _why_ he called him Paul when he saw Fox standing above him.

"Fox?"

"Yeah, didn't expect to see you here," answered the friendly vulpine.

"Same here, you want to sit down?"

"Yeah thanks," responded Fox, sitting down opposite to Odin (Paul).

"You like reading?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, It's my favorite hobby, you?"

"Not so much, I prefer things like fighting and flying,"

"That's cool, but I suppose it's to be expected from someone like you," chuckled Odin, taking a small sip of soda. Fox looked awkwardly at Odin.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Odin nearly choked on a chunk of chicken, he'd forgotten, Fox told _**Odin **__not__** Paul**_ about his history. Odin had to do some fast talking.

"Umm, you just look like a more athletic kind of guy, so stuff like that was to be expected," stuttered Odin, saying the words immediately as they came to mind. Thankfully, they seemed to work.

"You really think so?" asked Fox, taking a huge chomp out of his steak.

"Yes, I do actually," chuckled Odin, thanking the god of this world for his good luck.

The two were soon in deep conversation, much like when they first met (Odin, not Paul).

"Hey, are you gonna' finish that?" asked Fox, pointing at Odin's half-eaten sandwich.

"Na' here," mumbled Odin, pushing his plate towards Fox. Fox nodded in appreciation and stuffed half of the meal into his mouth.

"Did your mother teach you any manners?" laughed Odin.

"Nof amy," chuckled Fox, mouth full of chicken. Suddenly, gunshots rang out from across the street, and screams of terror filled the air.

"What the hell?!" bellowed Fox,swallowing and standing up.

"Fox look!" screamed Odin, pointing to a pair of thugs and gang members robbing the bank across the street.

Fox grabbed his jacket and bolted for the door; Odin fished out enough credits to pay for their meals and quickly caught up with Fox.

"PAUL GO HOME!" commanded Fox.

"Not on your life," retorted Odin.

Fox just turned around and barked something about it not being his fault if Paul loses his life; Odin retorted and picked up some speed. When they got there, Fox and Odin stationed themselves on opposite side of the door, Fox peered around the corner.

"It looks like there's five guys, and three of them have pistols, the others have a machine guns," whispered Fox.

"Any hostages or casualties?" whispered Odin.

"No, not that I can see,"

Odin nodded and pulled out a small knife he always kept close, just for occasions like this.

"You got anything on you?" asked Odin, Fox shook his head.

"Give me your cell phone," whispered Fox. Odin dug into his pockets and pulled it out, tossing it to Fox. Fox dialed 911.

"Fox, hurry up," mumbled Odin.

Fox nodded and put the phone up to his ear, then the pair had a stroke of bad luck, Odin's phone began to ring… loudly.

"HEY," roared a thug carrying a machine gun, making a run for the door.

"SHIT," bellowed Odin, diving forwards and pushing Fox out of the door way. He turned to face the on coming threat, he had only a knife, and since he was in public, magic was out of the question. Odin took a deep breath and bolted forward, a demonic look in his eye.

_A few blocks away._

Kursed looked at her phone and raised her eyebrow; it wasn't like Odin to not answer.

She pocketed her phone and sighed as a police vehicle rocketed down the street.

"He wouldn't," groaned Kursed, taking off after the car, she felt her pockets and swore loudly, the one day she neglected to bring the staff she concealed in her pants, she'd just have to do without it.

Kew National Bank.

Odin dashed behind a fallen desk, sheltering his body from bullets that rocketed towards him.

"Fox get everybody out of here!" cried Odin. Fox didn't respond, he instead obeyed by helping a wounded mother and her son out on his back.

Odin noticed no one was watching him, the perfect opportunity for a quick spell. Odin rubbed his hands together and whispered words of magic, causing time to slow down momentarily. Odin watched as everything other than himself slowed down. The cat leaped out of his hiding spot and unsheathed his claws. He bellowed a cry and raked his claws along one of the thug's faces. His victim fell to the ground, screaming as blood spurted from his face, dousing Odin's legs in the thick red liquid. The sage took little notice as he helped a man out of the building, his surprise entry had sent the thieves into a frenzy only wanting to kill him and him alone, no one else was in any danger, for now anyway.

Fox helped his fourteenth bystander out of the bank, when a sapphire vixen ran up, panting and sweaty, but Fox couldn't help but realize how cute she looked...and how...familer...

"Get out of here," Fox told the vixen as police stormed the inside of the bank, but if she heard him she paid little attention. The vixen ran inside, pushing away the police forces that blocked her path. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes next.

"Odin!" screamed Kursed, running up to her friend.

"Took ya' long enough," mumbled Odin in reply.

Odin was hurt badly, cut in many places and missing a few of his fingers. The police took the remaining crooks away, leaving Odin too lick his wounds. Odin mumbled words of magic and re-attached his fingers as the insane situation clamed down.

"Are you alright?" asked Kursed, wiping away a bit of blood on his crown.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Odin, sitting down.

"YO, Paul!" screamed Fox, running over to the pair.

Kursed giggled, "Paul?"

"Don't ask…"

"Paul, you alright?" asked Fox sitting down next to Kursed.

"Yeah Fox," chuckled Odin. Kursed's eyes shot up.

"F-Fox?" whispered Kursed.

"Yes, hey, do I know you?

"N-no…" whispered Kursed, looking into Fox's emerald eyes. Fox's breathing slowed, as he looked into Kursed's green eyes. Odin's groans brought them back to reality as he passed out on Kursed's lap, breaking the illusion he'd placed upon himself. Odin's fur turned orange, and his tail became bushy once more.

"Huh? ODIN??" Fox cried out, eyeing the fainted vulpine in pure disbelief.

"I take it you know my partner," mumbled Kursed, pulling Odin's unconscious body over her shoulders.

"Just wait one freaking….." Fox never finished, Kursed had placed a finger over his muzzle.

"An explanation can wait until we get to our hotel,"

"Fine…" mumbled Fox. He pulled Odin's body off Kursed and smiled.

"I can't let a lovely lady like you carry such a heavy load now can I?"

Kursed giggled as they left the chaos of the bank.

_And they finally meet! Dum-Dum-Dum!! Tell me how you liked this chapter, I liked it. Thx to all who've read/reviewed. _


	6. No love lost

_**IVLADI HELRAN! **__Yes, this is the name I've chosen, though it probably won't appear in my story 4 awhile, thx to: Tegypte, ninjafoxshadow, and demon fox 16, couldn't have done it without you three!_

_Disclaimer: Odin mine Starfox Nintendo_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kursed & Odin's hotel room.

Kursed was rubbing a cold rag along Odin's bloody forehead, and Fox was watching T.V. aimlessly, making a quick check on the injured vulpine every few minutes. The pair were beginning to abandon any hope of Odin waking up; they'd been keeping an eye on him for the past hour.

"Anything yet?" asked Fox, re-wetting the rag and handing it to Kursed.

"Not a thing," sighed Kursed in response, cleaning Odin's bare chest with the rag.

"Ok then, but can you tell me exactly how Odin preformed that bit of hocus pocus at the bank?"

"Fox," giggled Kursed," The answer is the same as ten minutes ago, Odin will have to tell you if you want a good explanation,"

"Fine," grumbled Fox, sitting himself down on the couch.

Odin stirred a bit in his defenseless state, and turned over slightly, the first move he'd made in the past hour. Kursed sighed and turned her eyes to Fox, the vulpine was in her room, sitting a mere seven feet away, this fact was still unbelievable in her mind.

"Make a move," whispered a voice coming from Odin's general direction. Kursed's face shot around, Odin wasn't awake, but now a smile covered his face.

Kursed scowled and gave him a light shove.

"No way," she whispered back.

"Then I guess there's no more reason for me to stay like this," chuckled Odin using his own brand of telepathy. Kursed's own telepathy senses gave a slight lurch. She'd neglected to actually use her abilities ever sense she met Odin, his far more developed senses took her own abilities role in combat, now her powers just slept deep down in her subconscious, waiting for the day they'd be used again.

Odin yawned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms and smiling.

"I'm back you two, you may now be privileged with my presence," chuckled Odin, putting on his glasses.

"Oh great Odin, we are sooo happy," laughed Kursed sarcastically, then her face again became stern. She raised her right paw and slapped Odin across his face with a heart stopping "THWAK".

"OW, damnit Kursed what the hell was that for?!" moaned Odin, clutching his face in pain.

"For not telling me where you were going and almost killing yourself!" barked Kursed.

Odin smiled, "I had everything under control,"

"Then explain why you were nearly dead when I found you,"

"I, ummmm….." Odin scratched his head, at a loss for words.

Kursed gave a triumphant smile as Fox walked over, turning off the T.V. in the process.

"Kursed, what's he doing here? Don't tell me he saw me transform!" Odin whimpered in Kursed's ear.

"Odin, it's your own fault that he saw you," mumbled Kursed in reply.

Odin just buried his face in his hands and groaned as Fox sat down next to Kursed.

"Paul, or is it Odin? You alright?" asked Fox.

"Odin…" mumbled the vulpine in reply.

Fox nodded, and then bombarded Odin with his questions.

"How did you do that weird transform thing? You didn't tell me you were a bounty hunter! How can you…" Fox continued until Odin screamed at him.

"SHUT UP OK?" bellowed Odin, glaring at the world in general.

Fox glared back, and began, more slowly this time.

"How did you turn into a cat?"

"I have many…talents at my disposal, transformation is just one of them," stated Odin, pulling out a book.

Fox didn't seem satisfied, "How exactly?"

"I haven't even told Kursed that much, I'll just tell you this..."Odin began, making his hands glow with an otherworldly light," I know magic,"

Fox waited for a moment, and then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching his sides.

"M-MAGIC?! Holy shit Odin, do you th-th-think I'm stupid or something? Magic doesn't exist!" laughed Fox, tears now streaming down his face.

Odin glared and spoke into his palms; and flames danced away from his fingertips and started to grow, until they were the size of Fox himself.

"Now do you believe me?" mumbled Odin, shrinking the flames and stopping their flow.

Fox stood wide eyed and mouth agape, in short, he stood, corrected.

Odin smiled and reached for his nightstand, when his glasses cleaning cloth sat. He took off his specs and began to polish them.

"Kursed, where's my Roman numeral necklace set?" asked Odin, feeling his neck and frowning.

Kursed gestured to her own jewelry box, "I took them off and cleaned them,"

Odin nodded his head.

"Fox, could you get my necklace for me? It's a necklace with a black chain that has a thirteen on it in Roman numerals,"

Fox agreed and stood up, going to Kursed's jewelry box. Kursed's paw went to her own neck, and when it found nothing her eyes widened in horror, the necklace that Fox had gotten her for her birthday wasn't there, it was in her jewelry box. The necklace had their names written on it, there was only one like it in the world, and if Fox found it……

"Is this it?" questioned Fox holding up a necklace.

"That's mine" stated Odin.

Kursed breathed a sigh of relief, Fox hadn't noticed her necklace. Fox began to take the jewelry away when Odin's pendant caught on another jewel, Kursed's necklace! It fell to the floor with what seemed to Kursed like an explosion. Fox apologized and picked it up, staring at it for a mere moment, then his eyes went wide and his gaze shifted from Kursed, to the necklace, then back to Kursed.

"No way," whispered Fox, dropping the necklace and slowly waking over. Time stopped as the distance between them grew to what seemed like miles, Kursed looked up, willing Fox to stop moving, as if that would do anything. Fox stopped inches from Kursed, waiting for what they both felt was the longest moment of their lives.

Kursed turned away as Fox dropped to his knees and took her shoulders.

"Krys, is that you?" asked Fox, fearing the answer.

Kursed looked into Fox's eyes and smiled, "Yes…." She mumbled.

Fox let tears flow down his eyes; he pulled her into the tightest hug of her life.

"I thought you were dead,"

"I thought I was to, on the inside atleast," whispered Krystal, returning his hug.

Odin said nothing as he pulled a book over his head and faked a gag, the two took no notice.

Fox smiled and turned back to her, "Do you still hate me?"

"I never did Fox," mumbled Kursed, returning the smile.

Fox smiled, "Would you ever consider….you know…..starting over?"

Fox barley finished when Kursed threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, but affectionately, "Not starting over, just picking up where we left off," cooed Kursed as she kissed him again.

The pair began to kiss, their paws holding their once more lover in bliss.

Odin was long gone by this time; the passion was just too much for him. Besides he had something else on his mind, Fox had recently in contact with "her" magic, so he'd looked into Fox's memories, where his fears were confirmed. Odin walked along the dark alleyway of the city, reflecting over what he saw.

"The way those spells were used… Mind control is the only explanation, and as for Mr. Dellvul… My money's on a trap," thought Odin to himself. Checking the time, he walked on, not daring to go back to the hotel, for fear of what the lovesick foxes would be doing.

"Those two have a year to catch up on, so I'd better not disturb them," said Odin aloud, walking to the nearest park, "One thing's for sure, she's Krystal once again..." thought Odin smiling.

When he found a decent spot, he sat on the ground to think, the revival of his worst nightmare flooded him with memories from the past. Odin smiled as he remembered his first day with his powers, something that was never far from his mind. He willingly let his mind take him to his bloody past……

_Done with chapter 6! Thx to all who've read or reviewed; the next chapter will focus entirely on Odin's past due to a few messages I received requesting more information about him. I'll update a.s.a.p. _


	7. Past wrongs, an act of injustice

_Odin's past, something people have been bugging me about, so I dedicated a chapter to him. _

_Disclaimer: I don't see why I'd need this, but here it is, I don't own Starfox (sob-sob)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Arron's residence, 3:00 am_

Odin rubbed his fur out of his eyes and continued to read despite the darkness that loomed over him, he loved the peacefulness that darkness offered. He turned a page and gave a small yawn; he'd been awake for nearly twenty-four hours but didn't plan to sleep anytime soon, this book was good, even by his standards, and also, it was a sort of tradition to him, to stay up until his birth minute every year on his special day.

Odin checked his bedside clock, 3:02, only one more minute until his moment. Odin closed his book and lay down on his bed, until the clock read 3:03, he was nine at last. With a small smile he finally fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Odin! Get up you little bogey," laughed a low, friendly voice. Odin groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want Brandon?" groaned Odin, glaring at the vulpine standing in his room.

"Just wanted to give my little brother the best birthday greeting ever!" bellowed Brandon, gripping his little brother in a huge bear hug.

"Brandon you imbecile! Let me go!" screamed Odin, pushing and shoving against his sibling's grip, "I can't even see without my glasses!"

"Awwww, Is my baby brother blind right now?" laughed the older fox, picking up Odin's glasses and placing them gingerly on the little fox's face.

Odin smiled and finally returned his brother's hug.

"Remember, your party is at 3:00, and I've gotten you something **special**…."

Odin's eyes lit up as he giggled and ran out to the living room, where he did what he did every morning. He kissed the picture of his late father, and gave his mother a hug.

"How's my little nine year old this morning?" asked his mom, Stephanie, giving her son a small kiss on his head. Odin faked vomiting, but secretly was enjoying the attention.

Stephanie smiled and picked up her son and placed him on the counter.

"Now what does my little man want for breakfast?"

Odin smiled and leaped off the counter.

"Bacon sandwiches!" squealed Odin, smiling at his mother.

"Ok, now go tell that lazy bum of a son to take out the trash, your sandwiches will be ready in a minute," chuckled Odin's mother, pulling out a frying pan. Odin smiled and walked in the direction of his brother's room.

"Brandon, mom wants you to take out the trash!" called Odin through his brother's door.

Brandon opened the door and smiled, "Ok..." mumbled Brandon.

Brandon waved his arms and the front door opened, soon followed by the trash from the kitchen. Odin stuck out his tongue.

"You can't use magic!" pouted Odin, looking down at his feet.

Brandon patted his sibling's head, "Your powers will come soon enough, and besides, be happy! The entire group's coming today, you can hear more stories!"

Odin let a grin cover his face, he'd heard every story related to magic at least twice, but he loved hearing them again.

"Tell me about the background of the sages again," commanded Odin.

The older fox smiled and picked up his brother, and sat him on his knee,

"The thirteen sages are a group of magical vigilantes who drive off the demonic forces of this universe, fate decides thirteen of us to accept magic, thirteen for every generation, and our mark is the roman numerals we wear around her neck," began Brandon, jiggling his necklace with the Roman numeral four around for emphasis. Odin smiled and looked at his own necklace, which resembled the Roman numeral thirteen.

"The extremely thin chance that two sages are in the same family almost never shows through, but in our case it did,"

Odin smiled," When will my full abilities be here?"

Brandon shook his head, "No idea little brother, could be anytime soon though,"

Seeing his brother's disappointed look, Brandon threw Odin to the ground and tickled his sides, Odin burst into huge fits of laughter.

"B-BRANDON, S-S-STOP I-I-I-T!" cried Odin, tears of laughter pouring down his face.

The two kept on laughing until their doorbell rang, symbolizing the first visitors to arrive.

Odin rose from the ground and bolted for the door, he had a hunch of who it was. Odin opened the door and was greeted by his best friend: Austin Shiloh. For a ten year old, Austin was tiny, barley four feet tall, he was human too, brown locks of hair accompanied by a huge smile that hardly ever left his face.

Today he was dressed in a pair of jeans, along with a green shirt a size to large for the boy.

"Hey Odin!" called Austin, putting down the huge box he'd been carrying to give his best friend a hug.

Odin wasn't watching, he was eyeing the huge gift Austin had been lugging around.

"Is that for me?" questioned Odin, tuning to face his friend.

"Noooo, of course not," moaned Austin, more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up you," giggled Odin, giving Austin a playful punch in the arm.

Austin pretended to drop to the ground in pain, sending the pair into fits of giggles. Odin invited Austin in, and the two talked about their favorite T.V. shows, and they played for a good solid hour, sipping on soda and laughing the entire time.

When the doorbell rang next, every other sage had arrived, each of them telling Odin happy birthday and chatting with his brother, well all but one, Ivladi Helran. Odin had heard Brandon talk about her at least twice a day, how she was always acting weird around everyone, and how she had developed a keen fascination with hellish, dark magic lately.

Time flew by; Odin was kept busy with talking, eating, and just having fun. But the highlight of his party happened when Austin took him aside. Austin led him to Odin's backyard where the young boy pulled out a small pocket knife. Odin backed away and gasped slightly, but Austin calmed him down.

"Odin calm down, I just wanted to ask you something,"

Odin never took his eyes off the knife, "What…."

"Would you want to become blood brothers?" asked Austin.

Odin locked eyes with his best friend, "Would you really want to?"

Austin had a sudden twinkle in his eye, "Odin, of course, we've been best friends sense we were in diapers, if I'd select anyone to be my brother in blood, I'd want it to be you,"

Odin couldn't help but smile, but with a small twinge of fear, he grabbed the knife and made a small slit in his arm, Austin doing the same. They grinded their cuts together and felt as sharp sting as their blood made contact. The best friends kept that position for a full three minutes until Odin pulled away, nursing his cut.

Austin smiled, "Now we really are brothers," he proceeded to give his new brother in blood a bear hug, despite his size.

Odin nodded and stood up, followed by Austin.

Brandon was talking to his mother when he heard the front door open, followed by a small crash, Brandon rounded a corner to help up the girl who tripped.

"Ivladi? Where have you been?" questioned Brandon.

Ivladi looked up and ginned.

"Helping a friend," she giggled.

Brandon smiled and gave her a light kiss; they'd been dating for a month now.

Ivladi placed her gift onto the table and excused herself to the bathroom. The lupine pulled open the door and grinned. She placed a small box onto the counter and pressed a button, causing a small timer to pop up; the side read ANDROSS CLASS BOMB. Ivladi hid it well out of view and smiled, Andross had said he'd rid the Lylat of all humans in exchange for one live sage, she planned it to be Odin. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ivladi said into the phone.

"**Is it placed?" **croaked an elderly voice at the other end of the line.

"Yes, now about our deal…."

"**You'll get what's coming…. As long as I get my sage,"**

"Make no mistakes," barked Ivladi, "You will get your hands on a sage…but for what reason I have little idea,"

There was another pause before an answer came, **"….I want to be a giant head,"**

Ivladi giggled something fierce, "Why?"

"**I thought it would look cool,**"

Ivladi paused for a moment, "What the hell Andross, you know, there are also some…side effects to taking magic to your body,"

"…**.Like what**?"

"Well for one you could end up with giant flashing weak points on your palms…"

"…."

"Andross?" Ivladi spoke into the phone. It was useless, Andross had hung up.

Odin smiled as he tore open the fourth present of the day, this one from his brother. A huge grin enveloped his face, his favorite book series in a box set. He gave his brother a hug and placed it alongside the three other gifts he'd received. A huge bookshelf from Austin, a signed copy of his favorite book, and a new set of black denim jeans.

"Odin, open this one!" cried Austin, handing him a small package wrapped in golden foil paper. Odin nodded and tore into the paper, not bothering to read the card.

Ivladi eyed her present sitting near the top of the stack; the moment when Odin would unwrap her gift was not coming fast enough for her.

The seconds turned to minutes as Odin turned to the last three presents he had to open. To Ivladi's pure joy, he snatched hers of the table.

Brandon smiled as his younger sibling unraveled the bow that bound the present together. He slipped into his house to wash his hands of the cake and ice cream that caked his fur, he entered the bathroom . Brandon breathed a sigh of relief as he scrubbed under his claws and rubbed them dry, his fur was so sensitive to forign substances . The fox hung the rag back up and started for the door when he sensed a faint magic in the air. He couldn't sense it while he was focused on his hands, but now he could make out a faint sense of hostility in the air. It was radiating around the sink.

Brandon rummaged through the bottom of the sink until his paws met a large lump pf unknown origin. Brandon extracted the object and gasped, it was a bomb that was laced with what Brandon saw was transportation magic! Its timer was at zero, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it hadn't exploded. But right now that wasn't a priority; he needed to get it out of his home. Brandon gripped the bomb tightly and made a dash for the door, but he ran into what felt like a solid wall when he attempted to leave the bathroom, it was no use, the bomb refused to leave the room.

The vulpine groaned and set the bomb back, everyone needed to leave….NOW!

Odin smiled as he gazed at what Ivladi had presented him with, a beautifully crafted necklace at least twenty times more beautiful then anything he'd ever seen. Ivladi smiled as she watched Odin tie it around his neck. Ivladi's smile grew as she walked inside the house, where she was almost run over by Brandon.

Brandon hurriedly helped her up, "Ivladi, get out of here, there's a bomb in the house!"

Ivladi raised her eyebrows, but soon let a demonic giggle radiate from her throat. Ivladi pulled a confused Brandon to his own room. She turned to her boyfriend and shoved herself into his arms.

"Ivladi? I'm serious! There's a bomb in my…."

Ivladi silenced him with a kiss.

"I know…" Ivladi giggled, seeing no reason to keep it a secret any longer.

Brandon let a sigh of bewilderment escape him.

Ivladi pinned him down to the bed, "I should know Brandon…I placed the bomb there….just so you know,"

"WHAT?" roared Brandon.

"You heard me," giggled Ivladi pressing down harder on his wrists and heels.

Brandon struggled to get away, but Ivladi's oddly feminine but firm grip proved too much. When he tried to scream for help, he found that his voice had left him.

"W-why….?" Brandon managed to croak out.

Ivladi kissed him lightly, "Humans, they disgust me, so I want them gone from our beloved Lylat system, Andross is going to give me that kind of power, in exchange for your little brother," giggle Ivladi.

Brandon let low flames escape his mouth, with the intent of burning the pretty face off the truly revolting lupine. But again his efforts were in vain, he felt an other-worldly force draining him of all his inner energy.

"Y-you…..god d-damn b-bitch," groaned Brandon, "You'll never get…a-away w-with th-th-this,"

"I already have love…" giggled Ivladi, and with one swift motion, she brought out a knife from behind her back. The wolf brought it up above her head, and in one quick stroke, plunged it into Brandon's heart and twisted the blade.

Odin smiled as he showed off his necklace to Austin, his mother and anyone else who would listen. He shoved cake into Austin's face and read a book or two, perfectly content with everything that was going on. He rushed inside and grabbed a glass of the counter and filled it to the brim with water, he sipped contently and walked back outside, well he tried to, before a hand grabbed him from behind and thumped him over the head. He blacked out in an instant

Austin walked inside and smelt a tangy scent in the air; he didn't have the acute senses of a fox and couldn't quite make it out. But he did here faint voices, small and distant but clear enough to make out, coming from the bathroom. Austin cringed at the faint sound of Ivladi, coupled with an old, cracking, but powerful tone. Austin slowly made his way to the door, breathing softly and curious of what was being said.

"….**detonate the bomb soon…I have all I need..." **Austin could just barley make out what was said, but he heard enough. The boy backed away from the door as quietly as humanly possible and turned to get help, when he noticed a trail of blood leading away from the door and into Brandon's room. He took a small step forwards when a hand gripped his shoulder, he zipped around and nearly screamed, an elder primate was scowling at him, and Ivladi was right behind him. In one fell swoop, Ivladi drove the knife already used to kill once that night, into another innocent soul.

Odin woke up groggily and attempted to stretch his legs, but found it impossible. Why couldn't he move? He turned and struggled to move, but still had no room to move. He was trapped in side some sort of bag, it didn't seem too hard to break out of, so Odin unsheathed his claws and lashed out in a clean stroke. His prison slit in half and with a small bit of difficulty, Odin climbed out, and his personal hell was revealed.

His home was engulfed in ravaging flames, and the burning bodies of some of his closest friends had piled up near what was once his stash of presents he had received less then an hour ago.

"W-what is-is g-g-going o-on?" moaned Odin, tears filling his eyes. He cried as his eyes fell upon the flaming body of his mother and brother, but he raged out at the world at the sight of Ivladi fighting the surviving sages, they were lashing out with everything they had, but a group of apes had Ivladi's back, the total was around seventeen to one, in favor of Ivladi . An ape that Odin recalled as Andross was standing by, laughing cruelly and barking out commands at his underlings. But what sent Odin into hysterics of fury was Austin's decapitated body, burning in plain sight.

Odin's rage slowly grew into something bigger, and he felt an other worldly presence in his body. His body glowed faintly as he rose a few feet above the ground and he shot forwards at blinding speed. When he reached Ivladi, he put out a fist and with a cry of inner pain, delivered a bone-crushing uppercut.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE??" roared the vulpine, tears of pain and anger pouring from his face. He took her by the collar and spit in her face.

"My powers are here, and new powers are always ten times as strong as normal, but you knew that, right?" mumbled Odin, looking into his mortal enemy's stone cold eyes, and for the first time that night, Ivladi was… fearful.

"I'm gonna' kill you," cried Odin, softly, but with the power of a shout.

Ivladi struggled, but Odin's grip tightened.

"Andross! Help ME!" commanded Ivladi.

Andross laughed and shook his head, and with a huge shout, grabbed the dead body of a sage and called down a ship. Odin turned his head with mild interest, giving Ivladi the opportunity to kick his gut. The fox fell over, more out of shock then pain.

Odin sat up and groaned the aftershock of magic surging in his being. The last thing he heard before passing out was the screaming of paramedics, rushing to save lives, and maniacal laughter of a wolf in the distance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odin shivered up and moaned as he groggily woke up from his sleep. He looked around and sighed, he was still in the park, and at 4:00 am. He stood up and checked his pockets for his card key. When his paw closed around it, he yawned and slowly made his way back to the hotel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kursed and Odin's room, 4:15 am.

Kursed shook slightly from the lack of warmth and subconsciously wrapped her arms around the body of the other fox in the bed. Fox moved slightly and without fully awakening, returned the embrace. Kursed sighed contently and snuggled closer, wondering why she had ever left this paradise in the first place.

She tried to go back to sleep, but Kursed heard the door open and close. Kursed didn't bother looking up, Odin came home late sometimes, and it didn't bother her.

"Kursed, you awake?" whispered Odin walking to the side of the bed.

"Yeah," answered Kursed, looking up.

"Oh, just checking,"

"Why?"

"I have a hunch about this job we have to do, I'll tell you in the morning,"

"Tell me now," demanded Kursed, moving slightly too much.

Fox turned over and sat up, a questioning look in his eye.

"What's all the ruckus?" yawned Fox.

Odin shook his head and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I think I'd be better off just telling you the entire story," mumbled Odin, "You see, it all started on my ninth birthday…."

_OMG, sooo long...but worth it, plz R&R._


	8. Seperation, Odin's delima

_**ANNNNNNDDD IIII'MMM BACK!**__ I personally apologize for the unusual gap size, a few weeks is quite strange….. I type like mad most days. But, I just sort of had a small problem… Sob… My best friend, the real Odin, is moving to Florida, and I'm SOOO pissed, couple that with mountains of end of school year homework, and you have my own personal hell, I totally have no more cares in the world, and I just didn't want to do anything anymore. But I guess I'm ok now, he's not moving for another month. So, I guess I'll shut up now and type some stuff my readers will care about. _

_R&R plz _

_A/N Odin refers to Krystal as Kursed, Fox knows her as Krystal._

_Disclaimer: StarfoxNintendo OdinMINE!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rapshi city, 12:42 pm.

Fox adjusted his helmet and checked his watch for the third time in under a minute. Waiting was never one of his strong points, only Falco was more impulsive than he was, and Odin's master plan required a lot of just standing around. Although he knew perfectly well that Krystal was standing a mere thirty yards from him, and Odin was hidden, standing amongst a few of the trees surrounding the area, he felt like he was totally alone. Mr. Dellvul was due to arrive any second, and it was Fox's job to get any information surrounding Ivladi from this guy.

Odin scratched his nose and kept his eyes trained on Fox, but the book in his back pocket was calling for him, and it took every ounce of self control to keep himself from reading until his eyes burned from tiredness. He felt his back pocket, not for the book but for a small talisman that kept magic in check, with that thing near him Ivladi would have to focus every last ounce of power in finding him. Odin rubbed his aching back, sitting in trees wasn't exactly comfortable, and he thanked god for his flexibility.

Meanwhile Krystal was sitting at a restaurant table, directly across from Fox's position, munching on a slice of white cake. She was waiting for the Dellvul guy to arrive, once Fox radioed any information to Odin, she'd make her move with her concealed staff and blaster, after all, she wasn't going to miss out on a perfectly good bounty. Swallowing the last of her treat and turned to Fox, reflecting over how she'd treated him the last time they were together.

True, he hadn't made the best decision by kicking her off the team, but he was only thinking of her safety right? Krystal silently debated with her subconscious until the rattle of an old, beat up vehicle rattled around a corner, so Dellvul had finally arrived. Krystal noticed the nervous jitter of Fox's tail, and the slight rustle of the leaves in a tree, followed by a text to her cell, Odin's signal. Krystal casually flipped open her phone and read her message.

_Stay at least 10 yards behind the vehicle, don't over do it kay? I'll probably be moving around a lot, I have a few loose ends 2 tie up_

Krystal put the cell phone in her jeans pocket and left, not bothering to worry about Odin, that kid was never in one place for very long, like she'd told herself before, worrying never got her anywhere. Leaning against a mailbox, Krystal faked admiring her face in mirror, using the reflection to keep an eye on Fox.

Fox nodded his head in agreement at the long speech from the old rat Dellvul, about what he expected from his bodyguards. He could see Krystal out of the corner of his eye, faking the admiration of her own features. Though she was doing a damn good job of hiding her true intent; that was… unless she really was admiring her face. Fox stifled a chuckle and turned Odin's hiding spot, he then proceeded to sneeze and scratch the back of his head three times. Odin gave Fox thumbs up and held his glasses up to the sunlight, using its reflection to light up a spot in front of Krystal.

This was Odin's three part plan, when Odin relayed a signal from Fox, Krystal would use her re-sharpened telepathic to read Fox's mind after he asked a question to Mr. Dellvul , she would then send a text to Odin, who had his phone on vibrate. If Fox became too suspicious in the old rat's eyes, they would quit while ahead and get themselves a bounty.

Krystal put her mirror into her red leather purse, and began to walk along the sidewalk, making sure to keep an eye on her two adversaries. Fox got on the motorcycle that had been provided for him and flared up the engines, enjoying the rumble of the seat and the fumes the engine expelled. With these two cards in play, he felt completely comfortable. The last vulpine was hidden, not even Fox could pick him out of the shrubbery. Odin picked up his phone and dialed the number of Fox's wrist communicator.

"Yeah?" Fox said into his wrist.

"Communications are stable on my end, you?" Fox heard Odin crackle on his phone.

"Perfect," responded Fox.

"Excellent, do you have a visual with Kursed?"

"Yes, I can see her at the intersection,"

"Ok, make sure your thoughts are clear and well thought out, and don't give yourself away…"

"You treat me like I don't know what I'm doing," chuckled Fox.

"Welcome to my world…" mumbled Odin, looking through a pair of binoculars, he waited a while, following the car and keeping an eye out for trouble.

A little ways away, Krystal smiled at a pair of fox kits and their mother, who were all obviously out for a family stroll. She had chance to think about the possible future she might have with Fox when a local news station was broadcasting on a display T.V. in a shop window.

"And in other news, the general of Corneria is preparing to leave for Venom today to discuss the treaty of peace between the two planets, as you know the status of the peace there is almost nonexistent, war is almost inevitable at this point," the reporter, a slim falcon, said into her microphone.

Krystal's interest only mildly peaked as she kept on walking, Corneria had no more value to her, and it could perish for all she cared. A wave of energy swept over her as she heard Fox's thoughts. Her cell phone was in her hand in less than a second, and her paws moved on auto-pilot as she typed her message in and hit send. Odin would be reading it any second now.

Odin yawned as he walked down the street. Fox was doing well, and Kursed should be texting him any minute now.

"_**I know you can't recall anything at all, or why you're standing here…"**_ Odin heard his phone ring to his favorite song.

The vulpine reached into his pocket and pulled out the sleek black phone. The words flashed across the screen and his eyes become narrow and blood shot. He dropped his phone out of shock and ran to tell Fox and Kursed his realization; they had little, if any, time to get to Corneria as soon as they could.

His phone read one simple message.

_Fox says that Ivladi paid Dellvul to hire Fox specifically, he also said Ivladi was heading for Corneria, but he doesn't know why: on a little side note, the general of Corneria is meeting with the leader of Venom today, a recipe 4 trouble huh?_

Odin dashed as fast as he could, and he fell on his face in his rush. With no time to spare, the only medical treatment he did was clutching his bloody face with a free paw. He cut through an alleyway to shave off some time. His constant bodily movement was forcing blood out through the gash in his face. Soon enoughhe could see Fox about three blocks ahead. He thought he could make it if he cut into one more alley. All this was completely important and crucial, he'd realized something, something that could influence peace, or war.

"This…is...It...I …can…make…IT!" panted Odin as he picked up his pace a tad. He was inches from the end of the stretch when his sensitive ears picked up on the rustle of a body, and the click of a cocked gun. Odin stopped in his tracks and raised an open palm. He immediately realized his current state wasn't in fighting condition, and because he stopped it wouldn't be easy to regain the speed he just had without alerting his attackers to his knowledge of magic.

"Show yourself!" barked Odin reaching for his collapsible knife. No answer reached his ears; they only detected faint breathing, which died away slowly.

Odin listened more intently than ever; when he could hear no more presence, he breathed a sigh of complete relief and turned to meet his friends. No more than a single step was taken when he felt the sharp twinge of pain in the back of his neck. He turned around, or tried to. His neck wouldn't respond to the commands of his brain. He struggled to pivot the joints in his neck, as his face again hit the unforgiving concrete ground.

"_Why the hell do I get freaking hurt all the damn time?" w_ondered Odin, with mild humor on his thoughts.

Stepping forward, a being unknown to Odin began to speak.

"Target confirmed, age eighteen, Odin Aarons," mumbled a figure, silhouetted by Odin's fading vision.

Odin knew by now, he'd been poisoned, and the type of poison was all to clear, the way it spread through his being in a mere moment, how it was robbing him of his vision, this poison was obviously a type exclusive to a certain soldier, Venom class soldiers to be exact.

Odin struggled against his impairments, more now then ever as he felt the cool material of soldiers' uniforms making contact with his fur. He twisted his abdomen, a motion that sent waves of utter agony throughout his body.

"_Damn!"_ moaned Odin mentally, twisting his fingers in pain. Magic was almost completely necessary at this time. The fox summoned the last of his strength, and made a motion of desperation. Odin waited a moment, and then another moment…nothing was happening!

"**WHAT!?**" roared Odin in anger, though it sounded more like a raspy moan in his current state.

"_What the hell went wrong!" _puzzled Odin. He thought intently for about a second, and then in horror, he realized the talisman was still in his pocket! Odin swore mentally once more as his arms were fastened together, and a gag was put in his muzzle. His brain was losing its thinking capacity fast; he had one last chance to get out of this fix. Enduring the pain, Odin raised his left leg to his neck.

"Bind his legs, Ivladi warned me about his necklace having an emergency function," mumbled one of the band of soldiers, probably their leader. Two others swiftly tied Odin's legs together.

"_D-Damn it…"_ thought Odin, his body now completely useless. Odin screamed in his head, a small hope that Kursed might here him. When he could hold on no longer, Odin passed out.

_A little ways away,_

Krystal smiled as Fox rode up to meet her in a small hover cycle.

"Judging by your smile, I take it we have a job well done?" chuckled Fox as he tossed Krystal a helmet and scooting up on the shiny leather seat, making room for her.

"Don't know yet, we'll have to talk to Odin about that," giggled Krystal, latching on the black helmet and raising her leg over the seat. Now on the vehicle, Krystal wrapped her arms around Fox's midsection, and snuggled close. Fox blushed slightly and flared up the engines, which made a pleasant roaring noise.

"Where is the teenage terror anyway?" questioned Fox as he rounded a corner.

"I don't know, I'll give him a call," answered Krystal as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"_Brrrrrinnnnng…brrrrrinnnnng…yo, if it's important leave me a message, if not, whatever…," _droned Odin's hollow voicemail.

"That's weird…" Thought Krystal as she dialed Odin's number again.

She waited until her call went through to voicemail once again, strange… Odin never missed a phone call.

"Anything wrong?" asked Fox, as he slowed down and parked himself in front of a small diner.

Krystal gave him a small grin and shook her head, "The little weirdo's just not picking up,"

"Haven't seen him in awhile, wonder if he's okay?" yawned Fox as he got off the seat and turned to help Krystal off.

"My, what a gentleman," giggled Krystal as she took Fox's paw and leaned her weight against him. She was completely pleased to see Fox hadn't lost any of his natural strength with time. In fact, he'd hardly changed at all. Still wearing the same old vest and bandanna, the only noticeable change was he had gotten a few inches taller; he was only a few millimeters shorter than her now.

"I wouldn't worry about him; that kid's always running around" stated Krystal, stretching a bit.

"Still, maybe I should try give him a call,"

Krystal shook her head, but reluctantly agreed, "His number is 590-437-8682"

Fox listened then dialed the number. As he listened to one end of the call, his ears picked up on a rock song, a fairly recent one, coming from a few feet away. He looked in that direction, but saw nothing. He quickly came to the realization that the music was coming _up from the ground._ The vulpine squatted down and scooped up the small black cell phone, the source of the music.

"Hey Krys, isn't this…" began Fox, holding up the phone in her line of sight.

"Y-yeah, that's Odin's alright…" stated Krystal, staring at the phone for a moment.

"Then, why is it here…"

"That's what I'm wondering,"

Krystal closed her eyes and attempted to sense anything in the air around her, there was no way Odin would just leave his phone, Krystal still remembered the huge fuss the teen made when he thought Krystal had gotten paint on his new phone cover. The air became humid and sticky as she sensed the desperation and urgentness that haunted Odin's last thoughts.

"He went that way," declared Krystal calmly as she pointed down a nearby alley way.

"Well where is he now?" asked Fox, placing himself on his motorcycle.

"I sense his path, turn where I tell you to," commanded Krystal, also getting on the bike.

"Got it," responded Fox, flaring up the engines.

"First, go through the alley way,"

Fox veered into the alley and listened for his next command.

"Left," stated Krystal as her request was followed.

"Now right…wait,"

"What is it Krystal?"

"No way, the trail ends here…"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't even know…Fox, we need to get to my hotel room, Odin has a microchip buried under his skin; we can trace him with that,"

"Ok, hold on tight,"

Krystal wrapped her arms around the masculine figure that was Fox McCloud and felt the rhythm of the bumps of the road.

"Do you think he's alright?" questioned Fox as he stopped for traffic.

"I…don't know…I could sense fear in the very last thoughts he had in mind, I think he was kidnapped,"

"For what is what I'm wondering…"

Krystal gave an unsure sigh and cuddled closer to McCloud as her sole source of comfort. Sure, Odin annoyed the freaking hell out of her most days, but he'd been her only friend for a long time. She didn't show it around him, but Krystal would be overcome with grief if anything happened to him.

"Krys, we're here,"

"Thanks…,"

The foxes got off the vehicle, and thought intently for a moment.

"So…are you close to him," asked Fox, as he gave Krystal a light hug.

"I don't like to admit it, but yeah…," laughed Krystal as she gave Fox a light peck on a muzzle and snuggling a little closer.

Krystal didn't know what was happening, all these years and she didn't so much as shed a tear, or…even smile really, until fate lead her to meet the teenager that brought out the best in her. Now, Krystal finally realized that Odin was truly her best friend, and Krystal was happy to have two people in her life that cared for her, but now wasn't the time to get emotional… Odin's life was in jeopardy, and Krystal was positive that he wasn't on Kew anymore.

"Fox…you can let go of me now…," giggled Krystal.

"Oh…sorry," chuckled Fox as he released his grip on the vixen.

Krystal thanked him with a quick peck and began to open the hotel doors, Fox following close behind. In a matter of moments, the pair reached Krystal's hotel room. Krystal groped madly around for her card key, and slid it inside the automatic lock.

"You always live in hotels?" questioned Fox as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, it's nice and all but…It just never really measured up to the hominess I felt with you guys…," sighed Krystal as she sat herself down at the bedside table. Krystal slid a

3-D console map of the lylat solar system out, along with an extension that graphed out the Kew planet.

"Krystal…," mumbled Fox as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head, "Forgive me, I guess I just didn't want to lose you…I'm…sorry,"

Krystal smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Now, this is us," stated Krystal, pointing to a small blue blip on the screen, located on the hologram of Kew.

"And, when I plug this in, it should tell us where Odin is,"

Krystal twirled around a small device and plugged it into the side of the console, and in a moment, a black dot appeared on one of the outermost planets of the lylat system. Krystal fell off the chair in utter shock, and Fox fell underneath her with a soft moan of pain.

"Sorry…," apologized Krystal as she helped him up.

"It's alright, but…why did you fall?"

"Just look," stated Krystal, Pointing at the holograms. Fox looked a little closer, and his face nearly split in two.

"N-No way, how, when? There's just no way he could get that far out in only about an hour…," stammered Fox.

"There's just no way, why…why?" stuttered Krystal in disbelief.

"Why is he…," mumbled Fox as he looked into Krystal's eyes.

"On Venom…,"

Deep space, general's cruiser.

"Sergeant Bill Grey, everything alright on your end?"

Bill Grey fiddled with his communicator for a moment and responded,

"Fine, is the general under heavy guard?"

"Affirmative, General Rose is currently rehearsing her speech for the meeting on Venom,"

"Excellent, Bill Grey, out,"

Bill turned off the device and grumbled a bit as he took to his ships controls again, he wanted little to do with peace, Venom was rivaling Corneria now in terms of technology, and he hated it. Corneria had been the military leader of Lylat for a long time, so why change? And either way…that Dash Bowman guy was bad news, true he used to be part of Star Falco, but Bill couldn't shake this strange nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong…

Bill casually did a barrel roll to slightly ease his gnawing boredom, it was a simple job, escorting the general…but Bill desired action! Was that so much to ask? Anyway, he hated the fact that the general was a teenage girl, true, she was the most skilled general to date…he didn't believe it at first but her air-to-air kill record put his own to shame!

The hound sighed and slumped into his seat, he'd been sitting in the cramped fighter for over an hour, and his tail was REALLY starting to cramp. He just couldn't believe how low he'd sunk.

Rose yawned as she placed the last of her quote cards and placed it upon the small stack.

"Seventeen thousand, nine hundred and thirteen words…," groaned Rose as she placed pillow over her head and swore loudly. Being the general was hard, and the fact that all she ever wanted to do was go down to the pool to show off her figure to hot guys wasn't helping very much. Rose pulled away from her desk and yawned, she wanted badly to sleep, but she needed to go over her speech one last time, she had to have this entire thing memorized by the next day, and it wasn't going to be easy. Rose walked out of her room, speech cards in hand, practicing the tone of voice she would use.

"And, if Corneria should be…Oh that won't work…," mumbled Rose as she changed her voice to a lower, more authoritive tone.

"And, if Corneria should be…Oh…Damn!," screamed Rose throwing the cards to the ground. Rose suddenly realized in horror what she had done.

"OH, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!#!" howled Rose, for she had forgotten to number the pages.

"My…My…language, language…," chuckled a small voice behind her.

Rose whipped around and groped for her blaster.

"Who's there?!" called Rose as she held her blaster at the ready.

"Rose…my you've grown…and…don't you recognize an old friend?"

"What…wait…that voice? Austin!?" screamed Rose as she raced forwards.

"The one and only!" giggled the voice as he stepped out of the shadows, Austin had changed plenty, his long brown locks of hair hung down into one eye, and his hight now stood at around one hundred and seventy centimeters.

"No way…I thought you died at Odin's birthday!?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily,"

"How the hell did you get in!? And why are you alive?! And how did you find me!? And…"

"Now's not the time for questions, just listen to me, go get your fighter and blast away from this rig," commanded Austin, silencing her with a swish of his arm.

"But…,"

"Just do it!!"

Rose knew better than to argue with Austin, in less than a minute, Rose was seated at the controls of her ship. With nothing to lose she hit the launch button, and just as she cleared the docking bay, an explosion triggered, an the entire rig burst into a fiery inferno.

Bill snapped out of his trance and threw his ship into a boost, along with the three other escort ships.

"General! Are you unharmed?" radioed Bill, "How did you get forewarned of the bomb?"

"I'm fine Bill…I just got a little help from an old friend…wait AUSTIN!"

Rose turned her ship around and looked around the wreckage, but to no avail, now her questions would never going to get answered…

"_Rose…its Austin…," _crackled a voice at the end of her communicator.

"Austin?"

"_Don't talk…just listen…She's back…She's back…I'm rallying all remaining sages so we can provide some resistance against her but…Odin's missing…And I don't know where to…either way…I'm leaving for a while…be prepared…for war…Venom has teamed up with her…their as determined as ever…be careful…as for the birthday thing…," _Austin's voice was cut off as Rose felt surges of anger escape her.

"Bill, get me Star Wolf on the line now!"

"Will comply," responded Bill.

Rose mumbled a few angry swears and pulled the charm off her neck. As Rose made plans to prepare herself for the road ahead, a glistening roman numeral nine fell to the floor of her ship.

_OMG 11 FREAKING PAGES I'm like sooo tired…sorry for the huge gap size…I was grounded… Oh…AND _

_CALLING ALL ARTISTS!_

_I'm seeking a halfway skilled artist to sketch, or paint,… or whatever, and send it to me so I can post it, I'm not paying anything…but if you do this stuff for a hobby…then I would really appreciate it. _

_Thank you, to all my readers, my story is a little far fetched but I'm proud of it as my first fic…_

_R&R plz _


	9. Rising problems, the Arrons are no more

Yo everybody

_Yo everybody! Here's the next chapter! Just so you all know…the point of view will be changing constantly now as Odin is separated from Krystal and Fox. But please review ok? I'm getting a little sick of the same few people reviewing… NO OFFENSE _

_Tegypte (all around cool gal), Str8shot (awesome dude), ninjafoxshadow (awesome as well), and demon fox 16(need I say more? He's AWESOME). Thx u 4, Ur all like, the coolest people on the planet!_

_Disclaimer: Ur, like, weird if you actually read this thing this far in…_

_R&R PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

??

Odin groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his body in every form of pain known to animal. He struggled to lift his arms, though he found it impossible. The fox exerted some effort, and succeeded in sitting up. Looking around, his eyes met a pure white space, so white that he had to squint to be able to make out his surroundings. He had a painful brush with reality as the memory of a few hours ago crashed into place.

"Where…am I?" wheezed Odin as he looked directly at the mirror embedded on the wall directly behind him.

Odin wasn't stupid, it was obviously a one way mirror, and the walls where composed of a highly blast resistant nylon-iron mix, easily distinguishable by the slight stale smell in the air. No way, Odin was far from stupid, and one more crucial fact was noticeable to him in this state, magic repelling tags hung on every wall, alerting Odin to the direness of this situation. There was no way ordinary furs would know this much about him; they had had some otherworldly help. Odin swore loudly and judged the current state he was in, looking down, he saw he was bound tightly, his arms and legs, even his tail, almost utterly useless, but he wasn't gagged or tied to the floor; Ivladi was flaunting her superiority, mocking him to say the least.

Not bothering to even attempt to break his bonds (unlike most so called 'heroes' Odin knew when to give up) Odin laid his head on the ground and waited for something to happen.

Outside of Odin's cell.

A figure in white raised a cup of coffee to his muzzle, and studied the actions of the fox in the cell. The vulpine knew that he was looking at a one way mirror, that was plain and simple. Odin's observer picked up a pen and jotted down a quick note, then heard the door open behind him, but didn't bother to look up; only his supervisor was aloud in this area of the research facility.

"How's he looking?" boomed a familiar voice behind him.

"You know very well how he looks…," mumbled the fur in white, turning around and glaring at the fur dressed in all black, "The same as twenty minutes ago, this kid's unbelievably intelligent, but all he's done is sit up and look around a bit,"

The intruder spit on the ground and sighed, "You know, my squad's really hit rock bottom since Dash took this whole 'Venom over Corneria' thing, only Dash ever hire us now, and now this, so low that we kidnapped a freaking kid…,"

"Figures…Ivladi, and Dash are determined to keep you anyway, you know too much,"

"Shut it Sean!"

"Well, whatever…either way, it was obvious that Dash would keep on hiring you, he was once a member of Star Falco after all," mumbled Sean, eyeing the wad of spit on the ground and mumbling a bit more violently. The fur in black swore loudly at Sean and glared.

Sean turned back to observing Odin with interest, not bothering to even notice he was being eyed with great dislike.

"Why are you so freaking annoying?" barked the being in black.

"Why are you so freaking stupid Falco?" retorted Sean, practically spitting out the words.

Falco Lombardii stood still for a moment, and looked as if he would say something more, but thought better of it.

"You should be glad that I won't get you fired for this, you know as well as I that you could be out of here quicker than I could snap my feathers," hissed Falco, snapping his feathers for emphasis and turning to leave.

Sean shook his head and sighed, he hated how he had to answer to whom in his eyes, was a complete idiot.

"Idiots, you can't stand them either huh?" chuckled Odin, sitting up and pivoting on his rear so he was staring at the one-way mirror.

Sean nearly choked on his coffee, how the freaking hell did this kid even know he was talking, and to someone who he indeed think was an idiot? Sean leaned back in his seat, deciding to keep quite.

"Com'on! I'm unbelievably bored in here; can't you at least talk to me or something? And there's no use playing coy, I know you're there…" yawned Odin, laying his head back and closing his eyes once more.

Sean let a small smile linger on the corners of his lips, but remained as cautious as ever, Ivladi had told him specifically about this kid's so-called "Demonic abilities" and, while Sean was never one to believe that kind of stuff, he was half-way convinced now, at least just enough to make him wary like he currently was.

Odin yawned even louder, despite the fact that he wasn't tired at all, there was little else to do but sleep in here, and maybe in his dreams could he find comfort. Odin was just about to turn into a more comfortable position when his stomach gave a lurch of hunger, moaning, the vulpine finally realized that he hadn't had anything to eat sense yesterday, and he seriously doubted that just because he was hungry, he would be fed, and that raised the problem of just_** how **_he would actually eat it.

"You hungry?" asked Sean sarcastically through the microphone on his desk.

Odin sat up and smirked, "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

Sean toyed with the 'talk' button for a moment, sense he already took the plunge; he might as well dive a bit deeper.

"Nothing…oh yum, I have a huge plate of pizza here…extra sausage…lots of gooey cheeses and peppers….mmmmmm…,"

"Weirdo! You don't have pizza! I'm allergic to peppers anyway…," mumbled Odin, smirking "By the way, what's your name? I'm Odin, Odin Arrons,"

Sean smiled and shook his head "I'm Sean, Sean Fisher…,"

"Nice to meet ya' Sean, though I can't say I'm crazy about the state of our meeting…"

Sean laughed and pressed a button to raise to barrier of the mirror, making it a window. The two talked for a long while, and Odin's boredom finally lifted.

Great Fox, deep space.

"Ohhhhh god, I missed this freaking place sooo much!" declared Krystal as she paced the solitary aisle of the control room back and forth, her tail swaying happily in tune with her steps.

Fox smiled at her from his position at the controls and looked her over once again, not believing fully that the vixen he had only dared dream about was standing mere feet from him. He let his eyes drift among her body until he finally laid eyes on her rear, it was just as perfect as he remembered, and her entire figure was much more muscular and rugged, possibly even more beautiful than before, truth be told, he envied Odin _just a little_, being able to share a room with a beauty like her.

Krystal turned her eyes to Fox, and noticed him drooling slightly with his eyes pointed towards her rear.

"Eyes away you perv!" scolded Krystal, using her tail to cover her backside.

Fox blushed and turned away, scolding himself mentally, but at the same time grinning over his joy of having her here.

Krystal blushed and turned away, grinning over practically the exact same thing, her joy of being here.

Fox turned back and punched in some commands, and a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

"I still can't believe that damn boy got to Venom in a mere couple of hours, any ideas how?" asked Krystal, taking the chair opposite to Fox.

Fox was startled by her use of swearing, but quickly responded, "Not one, except perhaps an orbital gate, and sense when do you swear?"

Krystal chuckled slightly and shook her head, "You've missed quite a bit in the past two years,"

Fox wanted to keep talking to Krystal about what he has missed, but she silenced him by standing up and yawning.

"Fox, we currently don't have permission to use an orbital gate, and at this rate it will be at least another day, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but, I'm exhausted, is my old room still here?"

Fox looked away and it didn't take a telepath to figure out that he was about to say something he would regret.

"Krystal, ummmm, errrrr….I'm, really sorry, but, I've…neglected to so much as enter your room sense you left….,"

Krystal gave a comforting smile and lifted his head via chin.

"You'd honestly tell me you thought I'd be angry about _that?"_

Fox smiled and gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, honestly,"

"You have got to keep up here Fox! Now, I-am-tired-so-either-give-me-a-room-or-I-will-slap-you," Krystal threatened, half serious, half kidding.

"Odin told me you slap him all the time, it can't really hurt that much…,"

Krystal brought he hand across his face almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth; Fox actually fell off his seat in recoil, though surprisingly, he didn't scream.

Fox picked himself up off the floor, and clutched the red patch of fur and flesh with the paw that wasn't holding onto the chair for support.

"Damn…hate to actually been punched by you…," moaned Fox, standing up and brushing himself off. He then proceeded to smile and shake his head in a half-hearted sort of gesture.

"Welcome to Odin's world," giggled Krystal, turning around and picking up the small bag that lay next to her chair.

Fox grabbed the bag from her grasp, and stood in front of her.

"Allow me to take the lady's bags and escort her to her residence," stated Fox, assuming a butler like tone.

Krystal lifted her paw to her muzzle and stifled a giggle.

Fox opened the door leading to the living quarters and led Krystal past rooms that still

bore the names of the Starfox members.

Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardii, and finally…Krystal.

Krystal eyed each one in turn and reached out for the handle of her old room when they passed it, but Fox grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't I'd rather you not,"

Krystal could tell he was hiding something, but let it drop.

"Here, this is one of the guest rooms; I'll have R.O.B dispatch some cleaning droids later," mumbled Fox, opening the door for her and leading Krystal inside.

The room was far below Krystal's usual standards, her habit of always living in hotels and all, but it was cozy, and at least it was clean. Krystal gave Fox a huge hug and gave him the biggest smile she'd given anyone in years.

"Fox, thank you," sighed Krystal contently, opening her arms and walking around the plain gray space.

"No Krys, thank _you_ for forgiving me," Fox stated, making a motion to leave but, stopping to stand in the doorframe and turn around.

"Don't worry Krystal; Odin will be fine, I promise,"

Krystal sat on her bed and turned to face Fox, "I know Fox, that kid won't just sit down and go to sleep while they're holding him captive,"

Fox smiled at her and went back to the control room. Krystal lay down on her bed and closed her eyes imaging what horrors Odin may be facing on Venom. Krystal couldn't help but wonder and her thoughts finally drifted her room, and why Fox didn't want her to see it. Krystal rose from the bed, and poked her head out of the door. Fox was wrapped up in the controls of the Great Fox, and wouldn't notice her taking a quick peak at her room.

Krystal opened her door, and closed it silently behind her. Using the light footed, quick steps she still utilized from her days on Cerenia, she crept effortlessly into her old room.

It took her a few minutes to even recognize the place, for Fox was putting it exceedingly mildly when he said he just hadn't cleaned up, dust filled every pore of the room, and her old pictures of all her friends, cracked and disgusting, still hung on every wall. One solitary picture was even worth looking at, at closer examination, Krystal saw it was a picture of when she first met Fox, she had her arms around him kissing his cheek, while Fox was blushing and sweating like the was no tomorrow.

Krystal smiled and picked up the photo, clutching it close to her heart, remembering the day it was taken, probably the best day of her life to date. Krystal, looked around the room once more, and slipped the picture into her pants pocket. The vixen exited the room, and crept back to her current room. Entering, and making sure she left no trace of her leaving the room. Making sure she put the picture was well hidden underneath the pile of cloths in her suitcase; Krystal crawled under the covers of her bed, and fell into a content sleep.

Fox yawned and checked the course schedule yet again, without an orbital gate, traveling between galaxies was a long process, even with hyperdrive. R.O.B make the occasional query, which kept Fox occupied for small amounts of time. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was tired, he was far too proud for that, even if it was only to himself. Fox, lay back in his seat and sighed in exhaustion, closing his eyes, Fox took pleasure in the soft hum of the machines.

'I'll just close my eyes and rest for…a…few…m…mome…moments…' thought Fox with a yawn, but, of course, in a few moments, he was out cold, snoring loudly and occasionally mumbling a few random words.

R.O.B looked over at his sleeping captain, turning back, he spoke softly to himself.

"I NEVER GOT USED TO HIS FATHER'S SNORING EITHER,"

Corneria city, General Rose's office.

Rose spun around in her chair and looked over the three pilots in front of her. One an older wolf, an eye patch over his left eye and a not so friendly smirk on his face. The second a reptile, an evil face was all that could be said about it. Finally, a male feline with jet black fur, a rose in one hand and eyeing Rose with an uncomfortable feeling that felt a lot like lust.

"Star Wolf…," began Rose, nervously glancing in Panther's direction, "You're record, no matter what side you were on at the time, is impressive none the less,"

"Thank you General McDonald," mumbled Wolf, not bothering to look up from the Wolfen diagrams he was looking over.

Rose nearly gagged and, shook her head in disgust, "No formalities please, call me Rose,"

"Ahh, Rose, a lovely name for the beautiful flower that Panther sees before him," Panther growled, trying to mimic a seductive tone.

"Can it weirdo," spat out Rose, "I'm not available to a slut who dumps a girl a soon as he finds someone hotter,"

"Oh, you're words, they cut deep in Panther's heart, but you'll come around, they always come running to Panther,"

"Well, whatever, anyway, I've called you to my office to discuss a rising problem that has recently come to my attention, in my eyes this is shaping up to most likely a threat to our beloved lylat system far worse then the aparoids, and even the Anglars, and I would like to call on you in our hour of need, if you would chose to hear me out, I would greatly appreciate it,"

Wolf finally looked up, placing his diagrams into a pocket, "And may we have a bit more insight on this, I'm not going to just throw my squad out on a mission just because you want us to,"

Rose gave a low chuckle and placed a file in front of her, "This file contains some of Corneria's most confidential information, if you chose to read it and refuse the mission, I'll erase your memories, don't ask how, just trust in my words,"

"Also, if you chose not to read the file, but do accept the mission, then I have a short video file for you to watch, containing vital information that you need to see, so please, chose your course of action, and as for your reward, I'm thinking seventy-five thousand credits will suffice,"

Leon's lips curled into a smile, Panther closed his eyes and swayed back in forth in tune, imagining what he could do with that kind of cash, and Wolf bared his fangs in eagerness.

"So, the choice is yours," giggled Rose, turning around and smiling.

"I think we'll just see the video," stated Wolf, stepping forwards.

"Very well," said Rose, her fingers gliding over the buttons and making a screen lower from the ceiling.

"For starters, your main objective will be to:

Infiltrate Venom's main research base, and find up what they're up to, and

Locate this boy on the screen,"

Rose pointed at the screen which flashed pictures of a nine year old Odin, the only pictures Rose had.

"He's eighteen now, but I promises you, this kid will know more about this problem the I ever will, you'll know him by the roman numeral thirteen necklace that hangs around his neck, his name is Odin, Odin Arrons, also, this wolf,"

The screen now showed pictures of an eighteen year old Ivladi, and Rose gritted her fangs together.

"Her name is Ivladi, Ivladi Helran, and she is the leader of a syndicate that is hell bent on ridding this solar system of Corneria's power, she must be stopped at all costs,"

"Understood, but may I ask about the brewing troubles between the two planets, isn't war an inevitable result of this?" inquired Wolf.

"…Unfortunately…yes…but, that is a risk we're going to have to take…Odin has vital keys in his possession that will greatly aid in the survival of Corneria, he must be found on all costs, and I have a good source that tells me he's on Venom, somewhere in a research facility in the Venom sea, it's heavily guarded, and almost impossible to penetrate,"

"Got it, but exactly how are we going to penetrate this base? It's not like we know the place inside and out,"

"Blueprints of the base will be uploaded to your communicators in about one hour's time, the best infiltration routes will be highlighted, also the cells where Odin is most likely being held captive will be marked, once you find him, he will make getting out of there much easier, and he will most likely know what Venom is up to, can I be any clearer?"

"No ma'm,"

"Thank you, if you need anything else, feel free to call me, and for a bit more stability, as well as some backup, I'm assigning Bill Grey to your team temporarily,"

"SAY WHAT?!" roared Bill, who had been sitting in the corner looking over some documents.

"General, I knew that you said you were calling me for something important, but this? Why am I being…,"

"Hush Bill, a mere hour ago you were complaining about how few assignments you received,"

"But, but!"

"I-said-Hush,"

Bill mumbled unintelligible words and sat back down.

"Are there any problems will Bill accompanying you?"

"No General,"

"Well then, I guess we have nothing further to discus,"

Wolf nodded and turned to leave, followed by Panther, Leon, and (regretfully) a grumbling Bill.

Once all four of them had left, Rose looked down at her necklace, and gave a small smile. Pulling out a small diary, Rose opened to page twelve, and began to write. Finishing, Rose pulled out a picture of her eighth birthday, where she was blowing out the candles and Odin was at her right his tongue sticking out and his fingers in a 'peace' sign.

"Odin, you can't die," mumbled Rose as she replaced the items to their original places.

"I love you…," she whispered, a solitary transparent tear rolling down her face.

Venom research facility, Odin's cell.

Sean was sitting in the same spot as before and Odin was staring off into space, thinking of…books.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three hours,"

"Well it feels like forever,"

"I feel ya' man, look at me, only twenty years old and I've been on this shift for, like, a day,"

"Well, I'm eighteen, and I've been sitting here for three damn hours, I'm bored for god's sake!"

"Well, to bad for you,"

Odin was just about to retort when Sean's phone rang.

"One second Odin," yawned Sean, reaching for the phone.

"Hello, Sean Fisher here, research facility level S,"

"Hello, Sean, this is Dash Bowman,"

"Sir? If I may ask, why are you calling?"

Sean heard Dash give a low chuckle before a response, "I am having the boy in your cell removed to a new location, and I request that you help them, and don't hinder them in anyway, or I'll have you fired,"

"Sir, understood," sighed Sean, hanging up the phone.

Odin noticed the subtle change in Sean's expression, and pressed him for why.

"It's none of your concern," mumbled Sean, though it was obviously untrue.

Odin eyed Sean with curiosity, but turned away and said nothing.

After about ten minutes, Sean felt an ominous presence looming in the air around him that came along with the opening of the door behind him, and it was easy to see Odin noticed as well.

"Ivladi…," mumbled Odin, his eyes burning with hatred.

Sean turned around in his seat, not daring to look into the eyes of the wolf that loomed over his work.

"Sean, stand aside," Ivladi mumbled with a sickening smile that cursed her face.

Sean cautiously stepped around her, not taking his eyes off Odin, who was sitting calmly on the ground, looking straight at the demonic lupine, his ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Odin, nice to see you again," giggled Ivladi, her golden eyes piercing into Odin's skull.

"Same here, you god damned son of a bitch," answered Odin, not letting his stare up for a second.

"Odin, Odin, Odin, however hard you try, I'm going to see right through you, you can't hide your fear, your left ear always twitches when your scared,"

"So? Your face always looks ugly when you're intimidated. But wait that would be all the time…,"

Ivladi was across the room in less then a second, and when she stopped, her face was inches from Odin's,"

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?" screamed Ivladi, smiling, but her eyes made everyone in the room flinch, save for Odin.

"I-said-you-look-ugly, you-got-a-problem-with-that?

"As a matter of fact I do," giggled Ivladi, back to her original composure.

Ivladi turned and pointed at the ape nearest to her.

"You there, give me that sniper rifle you carry,"

Odin's eyes shot up as the ape slowly inched forwards, hands and feet trembling.

When he got within a few inches of her, he handed her the gun, then hastily returned to his spot in line.

Ivladi proceeded to turn to Sean, who had his back against the wall.

"You're fired, why? Because I can see it in your eyes, you're friends with this thing here," she finished, gesturing to Odin.

Smiling, Ivladi turned back to the one she loathed so much. Raising the rifle, and positioning herself so the gun was pointblank with the space over Odin's heart, she gave a triumphant laugh…and pulled the trigger.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_No flames for this chapter, okay? So I killed him off? I had this planned from the start, no worries, he'll be back, I promise, R&R. _


	10. The Venom facility part 1

I…

_I….don't really have anything to say here, so, if you came to read the next chap, then enjoy! I appreciate all those of you that have stuck by up to this point, and even more so to those who have reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Starfox, nor do claim to do so. Odin is my property._

R&R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odin's cell.

Sean watched in horror as the outline of the bullet traveled into Odin's heart, and a split second later as it came out Odin's back, taking dozens of chunks of Odin with it. The bullet imbedded itself in the back wall, Odin's blood on the floor and walls, hot and sticky, slowly dripping downward.

Odin lay on the floor due to the recoil of the bullet, covered in his own blood and flesh. His eyes were open and he had…a…smile on his face, albeit he was dying, if not already dead.

Ivladi smiled and leaned in until her muzzle was a mere inch from his ear.

"Are you afraid now?" she whispered, smiling and practically overflowing with dominance.

Odin's breathing slowed as he turned to face Ivladi, his eyes full of regret. The boy coughed up about a tablespoon of blood before he finally uttered his last words,

"In…_haugh…_ your_…ghack…_ dreams….," mumbled Odin with a half hearted smile, turning back to the ceiling, he sighed and mumbled a few more choice words,

"I…only…_ungh…_ wish…_gyah…_ that…I…could…_khun…nungh…_ have…seen…you die,"

With that Odin turned his head off to one side…and died. Ivladi stood up, and tossed the rifle back to the ape.

"Odin must be moved a little bit later, the initial trauma of death makes magic highly dangerous, even to me, we'll get him later,"

The small group of infantry nodded and began to exit the room, single file. Sean was sweating at an abnormally high rate, his lip was twitching, and his eyes were wide open and full of fear.

Ivladi slowly made her way over to Sean, pausing and looking down at the feline, she reached down and grabbed his collar. Lifting him by his shirt, she grabbed his face with her free hand and pointed it towards Odin's carcass.

"Look at him Sean…death…isn't it wonderful?" crackled Ivladi, giggling and tossing him back to the wall with a small crash.

Sean barley felt the pain as he returned to his shocked position.

"You're still fired either way… but enjoy the wonder of death as long as you want," giggled the wolf as she finally left the room.

Sean let a solitary tear fall from his eye, and before long, that one tear turned into a couple, then those turned into a complete breakdown. Sean crawled under his former desk and cried until he had no more tears left.

Great Fox, guest room four.

Krystal shot awake in less then a second, cold sweat pouring down her shaken face. She had felt a strong sense of fear loom over her in her dreams…then silenced in an instant. Her dream had been vivid and intense; she half thought it had been a vision…

_**Odin was kneeling in front of a black alter that had an evil aura that Krystal was sure would rival the devil himself. Odin stood up and spread his arms wide mumbling unintelligible words that sounded like an incantation. The area suddenly grew darker as Odin closed his eyes and screamed at the alter, making the shadows and darkness move and squirm until the forces gathered at the center of the room, growing and changing, forming a massive being that resembled a tall wolf, enveloped in darkness.** _

_**The wolf reached out for Odin, and thrust her palm into Odin's chest cap, pulling out Odin's heart with it. Krystal screamed and rushed to her friend's aid, but every step she took seemed to put her three more steps farther from her destination. Odin fell to the ground howling in agony and coughing up blood…dying…the vision slowly disappeared before Krystal's eyes, and before long, she woke in her own bed.** _

Krystal shivered and looked at the tableside clock, it read about a quarter past six a.m. The vixen sighed and wiped the cold sweat from her brow, and proceeded to reach for the contents of her bag. Pulling out a pair of light green pants and a dark purple shirt, Krystal walked across the hallway into the bathroom.

Reaching behind the glass and turning on the shower, Krystal relieved herself of her old clothes and stepped inside.

Fox awoke with a start, his head enveloped in a splitting headache. He had always wondered how he was ever able to wake up from a nap with a headache.

Fox yawned and checked to make sure they were still on course, the started for his room. Walking in and taking off his shirt, he picked up his portable music player and a change of cloths and walked into his own private bathroom. He turned the knobs and waited for the water to come on…and waited…and waited…and w-a-i-t-e-d. But the water wouldn't come out. Fox mumbled and turned the other knob, but noting happened then either.

Fox sighed and put in the headphones, wanting to recover from the morning he'd had so far, he could always have R.O.B tell him what was wrong a little later. Cranking up the volume as high as it would go and jacking his head side to side in tune with the beat. Fox slung a change of clothes over his shoulder and muttered the words of the chorus. He wandered out into the hallway and headed for the only guest bathroom the Great Fox had, true, he could have used anyone else's shower, he was as sure as hell they wouldn't care, but he just wouldn't feel right.

Fox stopped outside the bathroom and checked to make sure he had all his clothes he'd be changing into, Fox opened the door.

The first thing Fox saw was a blue blur moving behind the fogged glass. It took Fox a moment to realize it, but once he saw a blue furry paw reach outside the shower for a bottle of soap. Fox nearly pissed himself, falling against the door in utter shock, causing a loud '_BANG'._

From inside the shower, Krystal's heart nearly stopped when she heard a loud noise from outside the shower. Krystal reacted in a heartbeat, almost instantaneously reaching out of the shower and snatching the towel that hung a few inches away from the door, turning off the shower and tying it around her body, Krystal poked her head outside the door.

And there was Fox, his clothes in a heap laying on the floor and his face more red then an apple.

"Krystal, I-I'm so so so so so so so sorry for, ummmm accidentally coming in on you and errrrr…..," stammered Fox, groping up his clothes and turning away, his face steadily growing redder.

Krystal blushed and pulled her head back in the shower, her face no where near the level of red Fox's was, but extremely red none the less.

Fox finally stood up tall enough to reach the handle and lug his embarrassed body out the door. Practically running into his room, Fox threw the garments on the ground and tossed his music player onto the bed. He thought about Krystal's nude figure beneath that fogged glass…but cut off his train of thought before he could get any further.

Fox desperately wanted something…anything to get his mind off of Krystal, true they were a sort-of couple again now, but he still showed women with respect, no matter what the case. Fortunately, he got his wish.

"STARFOX TEAM MEMBERS, WE WILL ARRIVE AT SINGLE PILOT FLYER DISTANCE IN 0100 HOURS," R.O.B's metallic voice droned out from the speakers.

Fox gave a silent prayer of thanks as he threw the change of clothes on and left the room.

Meanwhile Krystal was recovering from the awkward moment by choosing a proper outfit and jewelry for the day, rummaging around her bad, she finally settled on a pair of tight jeans and a semi-tight flight suit accompanied by her traditional Cerenian tail rings. Krystal left her room and walked over to the bridge. Upon entering, she saw Fox look at her for a split second before whipping his head around back to the controls.

Krystal giggled and walked over to Fox.

"Fox….," whispered Krystal in his ear, sending another flush of red up his face.

"Kr-Krystal ummmm I'm really sorry about earlier…," stuttered Fox, looking up timidly.

Krystal giggled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck she spoke gingerly,

"Don't worry Fox," Krystal leaned in a little closer, "I don't blame you for wanting a look…,"

Fox shuttered and looked up.

"No Krys, it's not like that, I just didn't hear you in there, I was listening to heavy metal after all…,"

Krystal curled her lip downward in a fake frown.

"Are you saying you don't want a look?"

"What? N-No, I'm sure you're…errrrr…,"

"You wanted a look?! You perv!"

"Krystal stop this isn't funny!" demanded Fox, finally latching onto the joke.

Krystal giggled and gave him a play punch in the arm becoming serious again.

"So when are we going to get to Venom?"

"Around now actually, we're able to fly there in a bit less than an hour, we'd better start preparing everything,"

"Okay then, what first?

"Well, the first thing we need to find out is a clear landing spot near the facility Odin's being held in,"

"Okay, I'll gat right on that,"

"Good, we should be able to begin this mission soon,"

Krystal shook her head and walked away.

"You still think of everything as a mission, eh Fox,"

"Pretty much," chuckled Fox as he checked the status of the ships.

Krystal gave one last look at Fox and turned to figure out a landing area.

_Odin's cell._

Sean slowly awoke from his tormented slumber, his eyes still slightly red from his time of crying. He sat up and streched his back, proceeding to look at his surroundings. He was still in his former office, and it was stil in bad shape from the days previous bout. The shaken feline was faced with the horrid task of daring to look at his fallen ally's body, if he looked, he was certain that he would cry more, but there was also the chance Ivladi had already taken the body to a diffrent location.

Holding his breath, Sean turned to face the cell. Suprisingly, nothing was there, just the bloodstained fabric and slightly rotted flesh loomed in the area. Sean couldn't tell if he was releived that the body was gone, or worried for Odin, he just stood up and took one last glance at the remains of his freind.

He turned to leave, happy to finally be leaving, when a paw came around and took command of his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!? LET GO OF ME!"

"SEAN, QUITE, IT'S ME ODIN!"

Sean felt the pressure on his neck lessen, allowing him to whip his body around to face the one who claimed to be Odin. But...it was...it was unbelieveable and completely illogical.

"How in the hell did this...," mumbled Sean, reaching out his paw and frowning.

Odin slapped his paw away and pointed to the huge bloodstain on his chest.

"Yes, it's me, but save it, we've got to get away from here...now, Ivladi's hell bent on finding me, I've kept her trail cold for noe, but we have to MOVE," whispered Odin, but somehow with the power of a shout.

Seam wanted to protest, but thought better of it and gave a small nod.

"If you're ready, then let's go,"

_Deep Space._

Wolf pressed his head against the back of his seat and forced a yawn back down his throat, his entire team (plus Bill) was sitting in utter silence, but no one really minded. Wolf stuck firmly by his "smalltalk is not manly" belief, and both Panther and Leon never had anything worth saying anyways. But he couldn't say exactly why Bill was silent, but he suspected it was due to his discomfort flying with the Star Wolf team.

Wolf opened the 3-D map and checked that they were still on course,

"We're due to arrive in around 0030 hours, so be prepared to land soon," mumbled Wolf, opening a communications channel.

"Sounds like a plan," responded Panther, though not really taking anything in.

"Has anyone ever noticed that one of my hands is bigger than the other...?" questioned Leon, in a low, demented tone.

No one responded and they were again put in silence untill Bill spoke up for the first time since leaving Corneria.

"Cornerian ship located on radar, second-class frigate, I.D. confirmed as 2FRG57002...Wait a minute...Second identification decoding reaveal current owner is Fox McCloud!"

Wolf nearly choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT?"

"Fox is probably on that ship! Didn't you here me the first time?!"

"Get me a reading on the ploted course of that ship, and, Panther, Leon, divert 45 power to the anti-radar location devices,"

"Fine,"

"My tail is caught in my seatbelt! BWAHAHAHAHA!" (A/N I bet you can guess who said that!)

"Anti-radar devices are illegal! And why do you want a course plot reading?!" Asked Bill harshly.

"Bill, you obey ME while taking on this mission, NO ONE ELSE, YOU GOT THAT?! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A DAMN REASON!" Bellowed Wolf, the low rumble of his voice actually scaring Bill a little.

Bill couldn't help but scowl in defeat, true, the divices were illeagal, but Rose had given them free reign over how the mission was executed. And though he liked Rose and Wolf around the same amount, his loyalty to the military was (nearly) unrivaled. Grumbling, Bill typed in the commands for a hacking signal and sent it before his brain could register again that what he was doing was wrong.

"Hack sent, happy now ya' bastard?" grumbled Bill as he retracted his paws from the controll board.

"Very, now tell me what the course plot came up as,"

"...!...Look at this, that ship's headed for Venom,"

"Bill, open a communications channel and see if it really is Fox, but don't give any hint away that we're here,"

"Affermative,"

Bill cursed under his breath and closed the channel between himself and the Star Wolf team, opening a communications signal file to send. Confirming his request, Bill sat back and waited.

_Great Fox, Bridge._

_"_ **FOX, I HAVE RECIEVED A COMMUNICATIONS SIGNAL REQUEST,"**

"Who's it from R.O.B?"

"**PROCESSING...MY CENSORS SHOW THAT THE SIGNAL IS BEING TRANSMITTED BY A CORNERIAN SINGLE PILOT CRAFT, I.D. CONFIRMED AS 00233411D, PILOTED AND REGISTERED BY BILL GREY,"**

"WHAT?! HELL R.O.B. patch it through!"

"**AFFERMATIVE,"**

Fox looked up at the screen and waited untill Bill's familiar face popped up in front of him, the same thing happened on Bill's side.

"BILL!"

"FOX! How ya' been buddy?"

"Fine Bill, but why the hell are you all the way out here?"

"Official military assignment, rescue mission, but why the hell are YOU out here?"

"Official freindship buisness,"

"I see...so where you headed man?"

"Venom, but you knew that didn't you?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I saw that hack the minute you sent it, but I had a hunch it wouldn't matter if I ignored it,"

"Ahhhh, one of Fox McCloud's infamous hunches..."

"You're damn right,"

Bill continued to talk while Wolf monitered everything the two said, not intending to miss anything that they could use for their time on Venom.

"Bill, you can stop at any time now," radioed Wolf, careful to keep his voice shallow as to not be heard.

Bill ignored it to prevent allerting Fox.

On Fox's end of the call, Krystal had been listining intently, noticing the changing brain patterns Bill was sending out, they were oddly placed and fidginting like there was no tommorow. Thinking Bill was hiding somthing, Krystal broadened her search and located three...oddly familier brain patterns. It took her a moment but once she figured it out, she felt her mouth turn down in a complete scowl. Quickly walking over, Krystal tapped Fox on his shoulder and whispered her deduction in his ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Positive," Krystal reassured.

Bill saw Krystal from his end and was about to ask her exactly what the figging' hell she was doing there when he realized that the Star Wolf team was painfully unaware of her being there, and knowing that Krystal probably wasn't to keen on confronting her ex under these circumstances, he shut himself up and ubruptly ended the call.

"What the hell was that about?!" Wolf hissed as he closer to Bill.

"Nothing okay, I just thought Fox was getting a little suspisious..."

"Well whatever...Before anything else happens we need to get to Venom, Panther! Leon! Let's go!"

_(A/N Sorry that this part sucked, I was rushed, Forgive me)_

_Great Fox, Bridge._

"What the...? R.O.B. what happened?!'

"**MY CENSORS INDICATE THAT BILL HAS DROPPED THE CALL ON HIS OWN TERMS, NO INTERRUPTIONS WERE DETECTED,"**

"Why would he do that...?"

"Fox, don't trouble yourself, we have more pressing matters,"

"I know...I know...R.O.B! Set course foe Venom once more!"

**"AFFERMATIVE,"**

Both Fox and Wolf thought about the other, this being the first contact they had had with eachother in a while, and each felt the fires of rivalry rekindling.

As their thoughts shifted to the task at hand, they thought at the exact same time.

"_Hold on Kid, I'll be there soon,"_

On Venom, Odin and Sean were well hidden in the vast reaserch facility, fear creeping up on them both. Their chances were slim, that was easy to see.

"Damn...," though Odin as he looked at the deep wound in his chest.Escaping would be ten times as hard with that in him.

Mumbling Odin pulled Sean by the collar as they began their meager escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Review please, sorry this chapter was bad! I just had to get somthing up!_


	11. The Venom facility part 2

_This is chapter 11, and I assume you all knew that! Review please! Be it praise or (constructive) criticizm, I will use flames to cook s'mores._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, did I really have to type that? I own Odin'n'Sean._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Venom research facility, hallway 7-D._

Odin held Sean's head down as he snuck a quick glance around the corner down the next hallway.

"Let go of my head please," hissed Sean as he struggled against Odin's hold.

"No dice, I'm not going to risk you messing things up here," mumbled Odin in reply, not bothering to turn around to stare at the feline.

"How bad can things possibly be?"

Odin turned around and glared before speaking,

"Ohhhhh I don't know...Let's see...We have a demonic psycopath, an evil genius, a former Star Fox member, around seven-thousand soldiers and researchers looking for us, we have no weapons, and on top of that I'VE GOT A FUCKING SHOT GUN WOUND IN MY CHEST!" whispered Odin, raising his voice slightly towards the end.

Sean stared blankley at Odin before shutting up and stopping his resistance atempts.

Odin gave a grunt of approvement before turning his head in order to glance back down the hallway.

"Are we clear?"

"As far as I can see, yes,"

Odin made a motion as to walk down the passage when a group of three soldiers came around the bend on the opposite end of the hall.

"What the fuck?!" cried out Odin quietly, diving back around the corner and dragging Sean down by his shirt collar.

"Hey!" screamed out Sean, not bothering to lower his voice.

Fortunately, Odin muffled Sean's cry by cuffing his muzzle with his free hand.

"Stay in here," commanded Odin, shoving Sean in a nearby broom closet.

As Odin closed the door, Sean swore and picked himself off the floor. He looked at his elbow which he'd landed on in his fall, and seeing nothing there, he settled himself down on the floor. Sean heard muffled screams and the dull thud of punches before a bullet came pipping through the feeble wooden door. Sean gave a small yelp of suprise, but by then the bullet had already ended up in the back wall.

"Sean, it's okay, you can come out now," assured Odin, knocking on the door.

"Okay, OKAY?! That bullet nearly killed me!" Sean complained as he stepped out.

"Sorry, but at least I scored us these,"

Odin handed Sean a small pistol and three rounds of bullets, keeping a knife, a pistol, and two rounds to himself.

"Why can't we take the machine guns?" questioned Sean, placing his spare rounds in his pocket.

"They'd make to much noise, these pistols have silencers on them,"

"And how the hell did you take down three well armed gaurds?"

Odin shrugged and examined the eight inch knife, "I'm trained for such situations, you don't live as a bounty hunter on just good looks like mine,"

"Not even good looks," chuckled Sean as he helped Odin place the uncounciouss bodies in the closet.

"Shut up,"

"You,"

"Well, whatever, listen, that solitary shot is going to attract gaurds like moths to a lightbulb, so we'd better find another place to hide,"

"Got it,"

Odin nodded and started walking down the next passage, followed closely by Sean.

_Sector Venom, 10,000 kilometers from atmosphere._

"Hey Krystal, any luck on locating a place to land?" questioned Fox, casting a quick glance her way.

"Yes, actually, I've located a great spot around two miles from the base where I suspect Odin is being held,"

"Great, punch in the cordinates and R.O.B. will figure the time it'll take untill we're there,"

"Got it,"

Krystal, pressed a few buttons and stood up.

"I'm going to check to see if my Cloudrunnner is up to snuff, alert me when were launching,"

"Will do," responded Fox, before standing up himself and walking over to a food replicator.

Fox scrolled through the drink choices before finally selecting an orange flavored soft drink. Licking the area around his mouth slightly, he proceeded to guzzle half the bottle before sitting down again.

"I remember those from when we were dating," chuckled Krystal, stopping for a moment to remember.

"Uh, hello? We're dating now, arn't we?"

Krystal stopped dead in her tracks, and didn't even turn around when she spoke,

"Fox, I made a big mistake by getting in bed with you a few nights ago, make no mistake, I love you, but I still haven't forgiven you entirely, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment,"

Fox felt himself stop breathing for a breif moment.

"B-but...Krystal,"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Fox, give me some time, okay?"

Fox mumbled and began to acually think about shedding a tear...or two. But he put on his best smile and told her that he understood.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you," laughed Fox with a wink.

"Don't count on it 'ya perv," giggled Krystal in response, exiting the bridge.

Fox smiled and checked the plotted landing site before finally abandoning his work.

"R.O.B. dispatch repair droids to the Arwing II and Cloud Runner, I want them fully checked and refuled before launch in one hour, which reminds me, set an alert timer to go off five minutes before set launch time,"

"AFFERMATIVE,"

Fox nodded and set off to change out of his casual pilots attire and get into his serious mission clothes. But in reality, the only differance was the abscence of a bandanna and a bulletproof vest. Fox walked the length of hallway to his room before walking in and throwing on a bandanna and vest. He stopped infront of a mirror and did somthing that he did all to rarely these days, he admired himself. It struck him as strange that he would do such a thing but decided to ignore it, at least for now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Venom's surface, Star Wolf landing site._

"Panther, Leon, make no mistake, I want the Wolfens...and lower class ship (cue snarl from Bill) are completely cloaked by the cloaking devices, I want no part of those ships visible,"

"Yes, okay...," mused Panther contentley, his dirty thoughts not on the Wolfens, but Rose Mcdonald.

"...I feel like killing somthing, can we go soon?"

"Wolf, hey turncoat scum! (Wolf's turn to snarl) Why an I just sitting here doing nothing while you're having dumb and dummer take care of all the preperations?"

Panther and Leon took little notice of the verbal assault, but Wolf pulled his blaster on Bill.

"WHY, WHY?! LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS, I DON'T WANT YOU MESSING WITH OUR SHIPS OKAY?!"

"DON'T PULL THAT THING ON ME!"

"THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS,"

"WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO...,"

Panther and Leon stood idly by, watching the shouting match between the two.

"...Twenty credits Wolf runs out of breath first," whispered Panther.

"Twenty credits? To hell with that, I bet my soul that Bill runs out of air before the captain,"

"You're on,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Venom reaserch facility, President's office._

_"_ **FIND HIM, SCRAMBLE EVERY POSSIBLE SODIER WASTE NO EFFORT IN FINDING THAT LITTLE PROBLEM!!" **bellowed Ivladi, screaming and throwing anything she could get her hands.

Dash was careful to remove his coffee from the table before proceeding with the uphill battle of attempting to calm Ivladi down.

"Ivladi, if you could just tell me exactly what is sooooo important about finding this kid, I might be able to help!"

"OHHHHH, WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I, IT WOULD JUST BE A WASTE OF AN HOUR LONG LECTURE,"

Although she was still screaming, Dash could tell he was getting through to her.

"Well this is what comes of not filling me in on these things,"

"**I would shut my mouth if I were you," **hissed Ivladi, glaring so feircley that Dash decided to follow that advice.

"Just explain why we have to do this in a short matter,"

"...Fine, now I'll tell you this, my intentions arn't all based on evil, there's somthing unique about Odin that nobody's ever been able to figure out, untill me that is,"

"?"

"Odin's is a member of an elite group of fighters that I left nine years ago,'

"The Arcana Thirteen, you told me,"

"Our abilities are to be based off of light, but he's an exeption,"

"How so?"

"It's difficult to explain, but it's like this, Odin's father was somthing you wouldn't see in this corner of the galaxy, and as a result of his birth, Odin was born with a distinct curse placed upon him,"

"How exactly is that possible,"

"Well, over twenty million years ago, there was a pact made to stabalize the universe, a set of laws that could never be broken,"

"And this plays a roll in?"

"Odin's father broke one of those laws,"

"...You lost me,"

"Odin is the result of an unholy bond,"

"Why only Odin, you said he had a brother,"

Ivladi sighed and continued,

"His brother is only a half-brother, on his mother's side,"

"So what makes Odin so special?"

"It shouldn't be able to happen, but once the law was broken, the curse was implanted in him, but by utter luck, he lived through it, Odin isn't even aware of the fact that this curse has untapped power that if unsealed, could blow up the entire lylat system,"

"WHAT?!"

"Exactly what I said, so when I found out I left the thirteen and set out to find a way to control it, and hell, I found it,"

"And you plan to do what with this,"

"Rule the universe of course,"

"You never told me exactly how he got this,"

Ivladi snickered and gave a half hearted smirk,

"He is the child of a forbbiden bond, not even he knows this but...His father was human,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_End._


	12. The Venom facility part 3

_Now here's OdinMcC with chapter 11, all of you who've read are the best!_

_Disclaimer: Odin is mine, and guess what? Starfox isn't_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Venom Reaserch facility, break room._

Odin yawned as he plopped himself down on the room's couch, followed by Sean who relaxed himself on an easy chair a few feet away.

"You gonna' tell me how you survived anytime soon?" mumbled Sean, putting his feet on a coffee table, "You can't keep it off forever,"

Odin responded with a blunt sigh before getting up and walking to a vending machine.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get a soda, got any change?"

Sean fished through his coat pockets, but only came up with an old reciept, and a peice of lint that was oddly green.

"Sorry dude, this is all I have on-,"

"S'okay," yawned Odin turning to the machine.

Odin raised one paw above his head, and in one quick motion, lashed out at the glass that blocked his way, breaking it in one clean fashion. Suprisingly, the glass made little nosie as it fell to the ground, shattering on contact.

"You want one?" asked Odin, unfazed as he grabbed two sodas and walked through the shards at his feet.

"Sure," answered Sean as he caught a soda that Odin threw his way. He'd long ago gotten used to Odin's impulsive nature, though they'd only been aware of each other for less than a day.

"Sooo...where are my answers?"

"Well...," muttered the questioned as he again took a seat on the couch.

"It's like this...Ivladi was high on her own power, her attempts at capturing me have finnaly been sucessful,"

"So why does she want you?"

"Ugh...Don't say it like that, but I think it's due to the fact that i've foiled her multiple times in her attempts to control the universe, that and she just plain hates me,"

"So now the real question...I saw you get shot pointblank with a shot gun, how are you still living and breathing?"

"Well, it's going to take a certain amount of effort to explain,"

"We got time,"

"Not really, but hey, I'll spill," yawned the vulpine as he massaged his temples,

"You see, the whole piss off Ivladi untill she cracks was al part of my plan..."

"What? You wern't just doing that to tick her off before she killed you?"

"Hell no! She scares me more then my mother!"

"How was it benafitial to you?"

"You noticed the magic resticting tags on every wall right?"

Sean gave a quick nod, not wanting to de-rail Odin from the tpoic.

"Hey, he thinks! Sorry, anyway, my power alone was weak in my pathetic state, but Ivladi has been honing her energy over all these years, her power is mine ten-fold, so, by enraging the delacatly balanced paranormal hormones centered in the base of the anger receptors of her brain, her power was slowly released without her knowing, as the anger was what she was focused on, not the tags. Her power slowly overpowed the tags, slightly realeasing my bonds, giving me the energy to re-direct the bullets into my lungs, not my heart, not much of an improvement, but by healing myself _before _ I was shot gave my lungs the capacity to heal, I played dead so I could escape a bit later. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, that explains alot,"

"Sure, no secrets, we'll be sticking together for awhile as long as we're stuck in here," responded Odin with a half-hearted smile.

"True that, true that," chuckled Sean, chugging the last of his beverage.

Just as he finished his sentence, Sean and Odin both picked up on the heavy footfalls of atleast four or five gaurds. Sean made a motion as if to speak, but Odin silenced him with a swing of his arm. Odin reached into his poket and drew his knife, the blade lusting for bloodshed, and slipped away to the door. Sean didn't want to fight, but he would do what he had to if worst came to worst.

Odin waited in wait by the door, barley breathing, the knife glistening in his right paw, ready for combat. The footsteps stopped, and Sean heard the lock of the break room door unlatch. The door slid open and in walked five gaurds guns held at thier sides. In what seemed like an hour but was really a split second Odin lunged for the throat of a gaurd and drew his knife across his unprotected throat. Blood spewed from the cut and the victem of Odin's wrath collapsed without making a single sound, as Odin had killed him too quickley.

The gaurds were sent into a frenzy, the guns firing rounds that peirced everything in the room but Odin and Sean's flesh. As Odin drove the knife into another gaurd, Sean was cowering under a nearby table, screaming for dear life.

"SEAN, FREAKING SHOOT SOMTHING!" bellowed Odin, diving behind a coutch and nursing a wound in his arm.

"I FUCKING CAN'T"

"YES YOU CAN!" Odin screamed as more bullets rained on the coutch peircing the fabric and sending the boy sprawling for another shelter.

_'Damnit Sean! You're no help at all' _ was the only thought that rushed through Odin's head as he pulled his gun on another guard, firing two rounds into his chest.

His death cry was loud and unbearable to Sean, he was so affected by the sound he chucked his pistol with all the force he could muster behind him. As luck would have it, the weapon hit the face of a gaurd about to shoot at Odin's chest.

"Nice shot Sean!" complimented Odin as he made short work of the last enemy.

"Sh-shut up..." stuttered the shaken fur as he buried his face in his hands and begin to cry.

"Dude, relax, do you always cry when you see someone die?"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?" blurted Sean through a mask of hot, bitter tears.

"Sean...I know this is traumatic, but listen, I live through this every day, I've become nearly immune to the emotional sides of death.."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"...This is just who I am, I kill, I exist to take life,"

"THEN TO HELL WITH YOU!"

Odin was unaffected by the harsh tone of Sean's words and just sat on the ground in puzzlement. Sean didn't say it, but he was glad that Odin could leave somthing alone and forget about it.

"I'll give you five minutes to cool down, but I want your ass up and moving again in that time,"

Sean let his lips part in a small smile before beggining the cool down process.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Venom Reaserch Facility, Outside Back entrance._

Wolf slinked foward to the door, right paw on his blaster. The camras were off oddly, and he could sense the feeling of paninc radaiting from the building. He raised his left paw, which sent the three remaining members of his squad spinting up to him.

"How's it look boss?" mumbled Leon, acting serious for the first time in hours.

"Fine, I'm guessing there's somthing going on inside, as the camras arn't following our movements,"

Bill glanced up and realized it true so he spoke up.

"Then why arn't we attacking?"

"You idiot, If they're not sparing forces here, then I'm giving it an eighty percent chance that they're all inside, In a frenzy,"

'_What the hell, Wolf seemed like a shoot first ask questions later guy, but he's actually pretty smart' _ Bill found himself thinking.

Panther eyed the doorframe and whispered,

"I'm guessing that a few well placed detonators would blow this thing in, but do we really need that much noise?"

Wolf shook his head and took out a small device from his pants pocket. Placing it on the control panel, he shot it with his blaster, sending spasms of energy through the pannel. The shook proved so great, that the door slid open effortlessly.

"I want a four man gaurd formation, Panther west, Leon east, Bill south, now, lets's get going magots,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Opposite side of base._

Fox the cockpit of his ArwingII and leaped out of it as soon as his engines stopped. Quickley running over to Krystal, getting out of her own fighter, he extended his paw to help her down.

Staring at the offered help, Krystal turned away from it and pounced over his head.

"I'm no longer subject to your meager kiss up attempts,"

"Can't hurt to try," sighed Fox, momentarily hurt.

"Yes it can, in your case anyway," snapped Krystal, her voice becoming cold for a split second.

Fox turned away and walked up to the main gates. Using a device much like the ones Wolf used, Fox got the door open and called for Krystal, who waltzed up slowly, showing very little emotion.

"What do you think is the best mode of assault?" mumbled Fox, fidling with his reflector.

Krystal barley let him finish before she drew her staff.

"We walk in, and kill anyone in our way," she giggled simpley.

The male of the duo was taken aback for a moment, but quickley realized they had little other choice.

"I guess that works..."

"I know it will,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Nothing to report._


	13. Confrontation

_Chapter 13, hell yes, my lucky numba!_

_This (I hope) turns out nicley._

_FYI, My spellcheck software crashed, so I'm outa luck there, there will be errors._

_Disclaimer: I don't own starfox._

_I'd also just like to thank those of you that have read and supported me, I do this every few chapters sooo...Thank you_

_Tegypte, Shadowfox0324 (did i get the numbers right??) notfromearth7, and ninjafoxshadow, thanks u four._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Venom reaserch facility, hall 13-M._

Wolf sneered as he amplified his grip on his captive's neck, causing some gasps of pain and agony through the air.

"Tell us...Were. Are. The. Prison. Cells"

"I...'gasp'...will tell...'Nghhh'...NOTHING," gasped the unfortunate guard.

"Panther...show our freind what we do when we don't get what we want...," whispered Wolf, with almost a hint of glee in his voice.

Leon raised his hand much like a pre-schooler would and interjected.

"Does that mean we get to tickle him 'till he cries?"

Panther raised a brow and Bill began to chuckle under his breath.

"No Leon, we can't tickle him untill he cries," hissed Wolf as he turned back to his current task.

"Now, where were we?"

Whimpers escape the victem's throat before Panther pulled a stun gun out of his back pocket.

"Let's start at...oh say...**_78 _ ** percent power shall we?"

"Do it!" commanded Wolf.

Panther flipped the switch on and observed the steady flow of electricity between the bars. Tears streamed freely from the gaurd's eyes as Panther positioned the weapon inches above the gaurds gut. With one last smile, Panther drove it into the unprotected stomach flesh, making a sickening '_BUZZZZZTZTTTTZTTT' _ sound and filling the area with the smell of burning flesh. Due to tha gag in his maw, the attacked was forced to resort to tears and bitter gasps for enough air to scream.

Shutting the flow off, Panther again resumed his position of scout.

"Anything you want to tell us now?" hissed Wolf as he tightened his grip even more and removed the gag.

"...7-D...the cells are in hallway 7-D..." cried out the gaurd, not able to take anymore hell from the Starwolf team.

"Now there, was that so hard?" questioned Wolf gently as he released the gaurd.

"Oh, and before I go, Leon, take out the garbage"

Leon's normally spaced out face suddenly split into a grin, a grin that chills those who see it to the bone, a grin of evil. Nowt giving Wolf any chance to change his mind, Leon replaced the gag back to its former place and pulled out his blaster. Nothing else could be said as Leon pulled the trigger. Death was on the cards that day.

"Ahh...My favorite flight vest...covered in blood...," mumbled Wolf, looking at his vest and scowling.

"What the hell...?" Bill mumbled as he returned from his scouting assignment down the next hallway.

"Never mind this, it's just a small cost for our cause, now status report,"

Bill stared at the body for a half-minute befor begining,

"Nearly every gaurd in the vacinity is converging on the south wing, I overheard from a passing group that our target is no longer being held captive, he's escaped and is most likely making his way south, hence the conversion,"

"Okay, we've got to get to that gate and find him...any ideas?"

No one answered.

"Alright fine! We go on anyway! Starwolf, MOVE OUT,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Venom reaserch facility, hall 2-M._

"Found it," mumbled Fox stoically, rounding a corner and holding out a small device to Krystal, who was drinking deeply from a water bottle atop the incapacitated bodies of three gaurds.

"It took you long enough, I thought men were supposed to be good at finding maps?"

"Yeah, but this one is a high security 3-D layout floorplan, I had to hack to get this," mumbled Fox, feeling somewhat angered, but it evaporated in a second, he could never stay angry at the woman he still loved.

"Does it show Odin's location?" Krystal questioned casually, getting up and streching her back.

"It shows the prison cells, but I downloaded an extra feature, it brings up the location of anyone whose DNA we have, and of course, is in the edifice,"

Krystal handed Fox the small strip of Odin's blood she had used in her tracker, which he scanned with a small beam off the back of his communicator. A small buzzing noise filled the air, indicating the divice was working.

"Got 'im, south wing, near the gate," mused Fox contently, pocketing his communicator.

"Okay, let's go, I got a hunch we will wan't to find him as quickly as possible," comented the female of the two.

"Hey," Fox snapped playfully, "I'm the one with the amazing ability for hunches,"

Against her better judgement, Krystal felt a small smile break her stoic face. Re-assuming her former composure, Krystal krept forward around the next corner, signaled Fox that is was safe to progress and darted in a general southern direction. Fox followed suit, knowing that the sooner they found Odin, the sooner they could leave, and the sooner they could leave, the better. For a full five minutes, the pair ran in silence, not catching any hint of a gaurd or blockade, it seemed that trully** evey ** gaurd had gone too assist in the capture of the elusive Odin.

"Wait...Do you hear that?" asked Krystal suddenly, coming to a dead hault.

Fox pricked up his ears and picked up on a small _'pitpatpitpat' _ sound coming from the next hallway. Krystal drew her blaster without making a sound, Fox pulled his with the same precise movement, but at the last moment, his fingers failed him and he dropped his weapon with a sound that broke the silence like a natural disaster. A figure clothed in gaurd attire darted across the intersection of corridors in front of the pair.

"NICE MOVE BUTTERFINGERS, GET HIM BEFORE HE SQUEALS!!!" roared Krystal, making a beeline after the gaurd.

The red vulpine made a mad dash after his partner, actually passing her in the race for a kill.

"KRYS, PASS ME YOUR BLASTER!"

"ALRIGHT, BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT DROP IT THIS TIME OR YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

Krystal threw him her gun with a motion that would have been somthing Fox would have complimented in other circumstances. Catching it in one fluid move, Fox brought the gun to his preffered in-motion shooting stance and fired a round off a single shot that pierced his target's leg like a hot knife through butter. A scream of pure agony rattled in the gaurds throat, Fox had done his job right.

"Finish the job!" commanded Krystal.

"Kill the guy? I can't do...,"

"DANMIT FOX THEN I'LL DO IT!"

Krystal raised her staff and chanelled energy through to the very tip. Electricity crakled like a madman and cast a green light a short distance.

"DIE YOU MOTHER....WHA?!?!?"

Krsystal was stopped dead in her death charge as her staff was cast out of her hand.

"DAMNIT KRYSTAL, JUST COOL DOWN FOR A SECOND!" roared an instantly familiar voice.

Another gaurd appeared as if out of thin air, a knife styled like a kunai poised in his hand.

"Before you get all in my face, yes I am Odin, now why the hell are you in IM GONNA KILL YOU DAMNIT MODE?"

Odin took off his gaurd cap and lowered his knife, but before he spoke again, Krystal ran forward and wrapped Odin into the biggest bear hug she could give. Shortly after she begin pounding, on Odin's head with a flurry of punches and slaps.

"**If you ever do that again, I will KILL YOU IN YOUR FRIGGING SLEEP,"**

"Okay'OW'just'OW'frigging'OW'stop'OW'PUNCHING'OW'ME!!!"

Krystal gave a triumphant smile, and leaped off of him.

"Um...not to be rude...or anything...but...I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT IN THE LEG!!" Sean moaned from the floor, clutching his leg which was now bleeding freely like a raging waterfall.

"Oh sorry about that...uhhh...who is this guy,"

"Oh...right...this is Sean, a stragler I picked up along this crazy adventure, I'd prefer we save intros for later and get out of here,"

"Agreed," sighed Krystal dreamily.

Odin tore apart his outfit and put on his normal clothes, he used the cloth from the uniform to bandage the wound.

"Now this will sting....alot," murmered Odin, as he place his hands over the injury.

White light radiated from his palms and Sean screamed like there was no tommorow, but it was over in an instant.

"That...felt...like...stitches...without...anesthetic,"

"That means it's working," said Odin with a smile.

Fox and Odin picked up Sean and supported him by his underarms.

"What next?"

"Well...I guess we should get out of here, do you guys have a map?"

Krystal fished Fox's communicator out of his back pocket and activated the power.

"The nearest exit is of course, the south gate, but we don't want to go that way...otherwise, it's the west gate,"

Odin gave a nod of approval and begin to lead the band of four misfits, the bounty hunter, the lovestruck pilot, the unemployed one, and the guy with a price on his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Venom hall 4-M._

Wolf cringed as he felt another spasm of pain in his leg, stumbling forwards and catching himself at the last minute.

"Why the hell does all the bad stuff happen to me?" Wolf asked aloud, rubbing his thign and sighing, "I just _had _ to fall onto a loose nail,"

Bill chuckled lightly but shut up when Wolf glared at him.

"We've been looking for hours, and when we got to them damn cells they contained nothing but some old crazy guys with mutilated bodies, can't we rest, Panther needs his beautification time," groaned Panther.

"God knows you need it...," giggled Leon.

"Quiet!" snapped Panther, who bitch slappled Leon right across his face. Leon reatliated with suprising force, pinching his current enemy and kneeing him where he was sure it would hurt.

Wolf yelled at the pair and beared his fangs, sending his lackies spiraling back in line.

"IM IN ENOUGH FUCKING PAIN WITHOUT YOU TWO IDIOTS MESSING AROUND!"

Panther gave a small nod, Leon doing the same.

Bill began to snicker and chortle with unrelenting amusement. Wolf was on the verge of KILLING every last one of them, when he smelt somthing that stood out in his nostrils, a strangely perfumed scent with a sickeningly sweet scent of blood. It smelt of Krystal.

"Hold it!" he barked to the three men behind him (well, sort of in Leon's case), he knew Panther had on way to much cologne to smell anything to well, and Leon was almost as bad as a human in the olfactory sense, but Bill picked up on it nearly as quickly as he.

"Wolf, do you smell that?" whispered Bill.

"Sure as hell," he retorted.

Wolf didn't want to risk allerting Panther to his ex's presence, it would only cause him to break into a whole buch of romantic crap, and that was the last thing he needed. Wolf signaled to Bill to go on ahead and scope things out, he himself was in no condition for anything more then keeping dumb and dumber busy with an injured leg.

"Panther, Leon!" Wolf barked.

"Wha?" "Yes boss?"

"Find me something to drink!"

"Uhh...why?" "Huh?"

"**NOW!** "

Panther and Leon couldn't run fast enough.

"Go Bill,"

Bill gave a small nod and strode away, following his ears. He soon learned if he picked up his ears slightly and concentrated, he could hear the voices of Fox and Krystal...and two he did not know.

"DAMNIT FOX, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO GAG YOU TOO!" hissed one of the unkown voices.

"Krystal didn't have to be gagged you know," answered the other voice.

"Yeah, but I grow tired of endless death threats, I'll pay for it later,"

Silence insued, but Bill was smart enough to put two and two together, he didn't know why the hell Fox or Krystal was here, but he did know that there was only one explanation, they had been captured!

"Got the gag on him?"

"Yes but why did I have to do it? I was just shot!"

"I don't know, just be quiet and let's go..."

"Fine,"

Bill heard their footsteps echoing a mere twenty feet down the next hall...fifteen...ten...five...

Bill leaped out from behind the corner and yelled at the top of his lungs, blaster drawn.

"What the hell!?" yelled the shorter one, a cat in his late teens.

"Huh?" breathed the taller one, a fox around the same age.

Fox and Krystal were standing about five feet behind the fox, gagged, eyed bulging from their heads.

"Who the hell are you?" barked the cat.

Krystal nearly screamed aloud when Odin assumed his fighting stance, in truth, she wasn't gagged, niether was Fox, Odin had just silenced them with a spell to their vocal chords. She couldn't tell Bill or Odin that they were on the same side.

"Well whoever you are, get out of my way or I'll kill you,"

"Fat chance bicth!" retorted Bill, equally prepared for a fight.

"I'll say it one last time...," commanded Odin (A/N If you havn't figured out it's them by now....)

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Freedom At last

_Chapter 14, let's see how this turns out._

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah....I don't own starfox..._

_Not that it's any of my buisness, but if you want too see what Odin looks like, go to my profile and find my little tidbit: Odin's photo._

_Great thanks to my bud Tomas18, who made this picture possible!_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Venom Reasearch Facility Hallway 3-M_

"Back down, I don't want to fight," commented Odin calmly, a hand on his stolen knife.

"Niether do I but seeing as where you stand in all this, I must," retorted Bill sharply, blaster at the ready.

Krystal couldn't break the silence charm that befell her, and she knew that if she got in the middle of this, then she was likely to die. Sean was watching, horrified, unable to speak. Fox however, was observing calmly, as if mildly interested at who would win. Bill felt a single bead of sweat fall down his cheek, while Odin was wondering the degree of combat he'd have to use.

No further delays occured, combat began in the space of a second, knife and bullet flared with soul-shocking force. Odin evaded the oncoming threat with so much ease that Bill flinched from suprise. Knife aiming for a vital vein in Bill's throat, the attacking member of the combat duo struck with such percision, that if Bill hadn't brought his gun up to his neck for protection, he'd most certainly be dead. But his gun snapped in two almost instantly, he was left without a weapon.

"H-H-How d-did...?" Bill stuttered, pieces of his broken weapon in hand. He could have sworn Odin had missed by a few inches.

"Look closer," was all Odin responded with.

Bill strained his eyes at Odin's knife, and he could have sworn he saw the faintest of auras extending past the tip. Just what the hell was this kid? Odin, meanwhile, was just suprised at his opponent's reaction time was enough to keep him alive during that last attack.

Krystal was flailing maddly vying for anyone's attention, she would kill Odin if he managed to live through getting out of here. Sean let his eyes wander to Krystal, who met his gaze and shook her head madly.

"What? This is no time for charades!"

Krystal was about to slap him two weeks into the past when an idea struck her. She tried to shake her head in a 'yes' motion.

"What? You WANT to play charades?"

Krystal continued to shake her head in a yes fashion. She hoped she remembered how to play, so she pointed at her ear.

"...sounds like?" *Odin evaded Bill's spare blaster*

Krystal frantically looked around for something that sounded like stop. When nothing came to mind *Bill sustained a small cut* she pointed to the ceiling.

"...ceiling?"

She was on the verge of pulling her hair out of her skull, but Krystal just shook her head no.

"...up...top?"

Krystal tapped her nose to show that was correct. *Odin nearly sliced Bill's ear off*

"...mop...crop....stop?" *Bill shot Odin in the shin, but only a grazing blow*

Krystal tapped her nose once more.

"Next word sounds like?"

The blue vixen raised her arm in a very cliche' muscleman pose. Ohhhh lord, she was going *Odin loses his knife* kill Odin for this.

"Strong...big...muscle...might?"

Krystal tapped her nose again, erratic over how slow this was going.*Odin starts using his fists and legs for combat*

"Stop...light...kite...fight?"

Krystal could kill them both without giving a second thought, she was that angry.*Bill gets socked in the nose*

"Wait...YOU WANT ME TO STOP THIS DAMN FIGHT? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN????!?!?!?"

Luckily Sean didn't have too stop it, Odin and Bill stopped cold when they heard the screaming.

"What's wrong Sean?"

"SHE WANTS ME TO KILL MYSELF BY STOPPING YOUR STUPID FIGHT!!!"

Odin looked momentarily shocked, like a deer in the headlights. A small motion of his left paw and Krystal felt her voice return.

"ODIN, BILL, STOP THIS FIGHT OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" with that sudden outburst, Krystal darted forwards at blinding speeds, a blur to everyone's eyes.

She reached her target, stopping a few inches from where Odin stood, she wrapped her hands around his neck and begin attempting to strangle the life out of him.

"e-e-e-e-l-p-m-m-m-e-e!!!!" gasped and choked Krystal's victem, clawing at his throat and face turning a shade of blue.

"And you put me under a damn spell of yours, and you don't have any respect for me, and you...,"

Fox, meanwhile, was catching up with Bill, trying to get a better look on their situation.

"Is this a regular thing with them?" mused Bill with an amused look on his face.

"Yep, Krystal has tried to end Odin's life three times since I met up with them,"

Sean tried to pry Krystal off of Odin's neck, but her fists only flew faster, the choked was now on the floor not moving a blue tint that made his face look like a blueberry with ears. Bill and Fox went right on speaking.

"So Wolf is here?!"

"Sure as hell, that bastard's still stalling dumb and dumber a few halls back,"

"who and who?"

"Panther and Leon,"

"That fits them to a 'T'" Fox chuckled, Bill even cracked a grin, a great achievment, considering he was bleeding all over the place.

A few more freindly words were exchanged (and a near death experience for both Sean and Odin) but all was cut short as the building began to shake as if a bloodthirsty earthquake were raging.

"EARTHQUAKE, RUN FOR YOUR GOD DAMN LIVES!!!!" Bill bellowed motioning for Fox and the rest to follow.

"More like an Ivladiquake...," Odin was on his feet, unfazed and unriled, despite what had just happened, "I assume you know a way out, cause I sure as hell don't,"

Everyone begin to run in the general direction of the Starwolf team, much to Bill's displeasure.

"Wait up you guys!" called Fox, stopping suddenly and panting nonstop.

"Whatt the hell do you mean?! You never lag behind!" Bill hollared with obvious annoyane.

"I just feel a little...funny...let me rest for just a...minute," wheezed Fox, practically hyperventilating.

"Oh damn, I forgot about that," hissed Odin, spinning around on his heels so he was facing Fox.

"What?" said the remaining members of the group at once.

"I sense an parasite of some kind linking directly to his brain....Fox! Have you ever been in contact with Ivladi?"

"N-n-not that I k-know of....," Fox stammered, and though it wasn't immidiatly noticable, Krystal could tell that Fox had passed out while standing up.

"Everyone, get back," mumbled Odin, his eyes locked into a feirce gaze of pure resolve.

"What's going on? Tell us damnit!!!" demanded Bill.

"Just watch..in 5..."

Fox's body staggered for a brief moment, but took no further motion.

"4..."

Fox's arms rose in a zombie like fashion in front of his body.

"3..."

His head shot up, and a purple aura that sent chills down everyone's spin expanded in his eyes.

"2..."

The tranced vulpine's mouth opened and a deep sigh escaped his throat.

"1..."

An ear dangering scream exploded from Fox, and the man lunged forwards at blinding speeds, claws and fangs beared. He slashed at Odin and roared for blood to be spilt. Odin blocked with his forarm, which still had fragments of armor on it from his shattered armlet. Though he moved with ease, Krystal noticed he was struggling.

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR JUST FUCKING STAND THERE?!?!?" gaged Odin, his arm leaking blood like a faucet while the possesed Fox gnawed on his knife, slashing his tounge but still chewing away.

Bill darted to help, pulling on Fox's arms, attempting to pull him off of Odin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" belowed Krystal, brandishing her staff and looking as if she was having a mental debate about cracking Fox's skull or not.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN ANY POSITION TO EXPLAIN?" barked Odin in reply, Fox now off his arm and coughing up blood like a waterhose

His vest was dyed crimson and his arm was cut to ribbons, everyone was in imidiate danger. He reasoned that none of them would dare kill Fox, and yet Fox wasn't going to pause for even a second.

"Guys...we have four options...," he said as he drew his knife, chipped and bloodstained.

Sean stood shuffling in place due to nervousness, Krystal was still debating, and Bill was dealing with Fox, but he could tell everyone was listening.

"Option one....Kill Fox..," Odin muttered with obvious regret, "Two...extract the parasite, Three, run like hell away from here...and Four, think of something freaking else to do,"

"I don't like the sound of option one..." said Sean

"Well damn none of us do!" Bill retorted.

"Option three just isn't my style," Krystal said with a hint of displeasure in her tone, "Odin, what would we need for option three?" She paused for just a moment to slam back Fox with the blunt side of her staff, in the same fashion as baseball.

"I can probably do that if I drew a preist circle, but that would require more tools then we have! Can't you do something with your Cerinian hocus pocus?"

"WHAT?!?! DAMNIT YOU'RE THE MAGIC ONE!"

"Oh yeah...,"

Fox dislodged himself from Bill's arm and snarled intently, picking from the remaining to attack. When his eyes set on Krystal, he rubbed the spot on his head where she had hit him and turned to Odin, who was still immobile. He lunged with a bloodcurling scream, and Odin who had been thinking on a way to stop this, was taken completely off gaurd.

"HEY, OH SHI--,"

Odin brought his forearms up in a last ditch effort of safety. Fox brought his claws up and thrust them forward, straight into Odin's gut, a fatal blow...If it would have hit. A gunshot rang out from behind the group, and Fox's arm was now hanging useless at his side, knocked out.

"Well, looks like we arrived just in time," snicered a voice from the gunshot's direction.

"Wolf? Where the hell were you ten minutes ago when we needed you?" Bill said, not bothering to hide his utter displeasure.

"Staling my idiot team, where do you think retard?"

"Oh...right...heh.."

"Um guys!" called Sean, frantically waving his arms in panic, "There's something moving over there...."

Everyone turned to look, but Odin, suddenly energized, shot up and grabbed Fox's uncouncious body and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GET THE FREAKING LEAD OUT AND RUN FOR YOUR GODFORSAKEN LIVES, IT'S HER!"

"What?" was the universal response.

"She's sending in her pet, trust me! If you value your lives, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT DAMNIT!!"

"But they do depend on it...," Krystal mumbled.

"JUST RUN LIKE HELL!!!" Odin bellowed.

Odin and Krystal made a break for it in the opposite direction while Sean and Bill helped Wolf up.

"Where the hell are Panther and Leon?" said Bill, helping Wolf hobble as fast as possible.

"I told them to go warm up the fighters, I didn't need all that damn quabbling,"

"Good call, though I hate to admit it,"

"Shut up and help me,"

They ran, Wolf shouting directions at them for the exit and the low roar of...something....behind them.

"This next left will be it, pick up the pace damnit!"

"Don't need to tell us twice!"

The group piled out of the building like a trainwreck, Wolf howling in utter pain when Sean fell on his leg. To each and everyone of them, the sunlight was beauty never before seen.

"Oh god, I never thought I'd see the sun again," sighed Odin contently, standing up and streching.

"What about that...thing?" Sean questioned, averting his gaze from Wolf, who had been cussing him out good.

"It can't leave buildings, it's one fatal flaw, but I suggest we get off of this wrectched planet while we can,"

"Agreed, now where did we land the arwings...?" Krystal said to herself, "Oh..and Odin...do something about Fox....,"

While everyone loosened up their muscles and prepared for departure, Odin cast one last glace at the building.

"Well Ivladi, looks like you lose agian," He smirked and stuck up his middle finger.

"Bite me you bitch,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Deep space)

"Krystal, ahh you look so ravishing in your...," Panther cooed softly to her through the com link the group had open.

"Can it you fat assed pretty boy," Krystal hissed.

"Your words, oh they pain me, however Panther will...,"

"Shut the hell up dude, she hates your fucking guts," snapped Odin.

"Guys, can you handle eachother for five minutes!?" said Fox.

"Not likely," sighed Wolf.

"Just freaking handle it for another hour, we'll be in Corneria's atmosphere in another hour,"Fox mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. The McClouds Truth

_Well, the 15 mark is here, I'm suprised I made it this far ^-^_

_Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this? _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Corneria City_

Odin sat sketching in the heart of one of Corneria's many parks, humming softley to himself, waiting for Krystal to get back with lunch. He moved his pencil in mindless strokes untill he noticed the familer tap of Krystal's shoes on the pavement.

"Hey, got you a chicken sandwhich, your favorite right?" she said as she tossed him a small package and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Yup, you remembered," Odin said contently, ripping into the wrapping and tearing into the food without hesitation.

Krystal and Odin sat eating in the quiet Cornerian air when a young teenage couple passed some thirty feet away, holding hands and smiling. Odin looked in what seemed to be a depression, sighing blandly and not taking his eyes off the mushy display.

"Can you tell me something?" Krystal asked, seeing his sudden mood change.

"Sure, fire away," he said absently, tossing the rest of the sandwhich into a nearby garbage bin.

"Why didn't you go with Wolf and Fox to report in to the general?"

"Except that, try again,"

"Tell me,"

"Drop the damn subject," Odin snapped, glaring at her.

"Tell. Me." Krystal demanded, matching his gaze tenfold.

"Are you ever going to drop this?" Odin fumed defeated, slumping back into the bench.

"Nope," Krystal stated firmly.

Odin gave no immidiate response, he just sat in silence. Krystal kind of regreted probing this far into his mind.

"Odin...look...I'm...sorr-"

"She was my girlfreind," he mumbled to cut her off.

"Excuse me?" Krystal said with obvious bewilderment.

"She was my first goddamn girlfreind okay?!" Odin whispered but with the force of a shout.

Krystal didn't know what to make of this, she just blurted out the first thing that entered her thoughts.

"What about how all the time when you insist you never wanted a girlfreind?!"

"I WAS MASKING MY FUCKING PAIN!" Odin yelled, rage radiating from every pore of his body.

Odin's eyes seemed to turn a dark shade of red, but just as soon as he became angry, his eyes softened and he found himself sitting back down.

"That was out of line, Krystal I'm sorry," Odin mumbled as he glance at her apologeticly.

Krystal put one hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"No matter how much you annoy me, no matter how much I detest you, remember this, your my partner, but...,"

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and began to give him a vicious nuggie.

"I'll always treat like the crappy little brother you are,"

"MAHGHHHG, KRYSTAL...THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Odin said violently between breaths

Krystal released Odin from his restrains and laughed heartily as he rubbed his head.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Odin asked acidly.

"Nope," and that was all Krystal had to say about it.

_Cornerian Military Base_

"So the subject was extracted successfully?" Rose mumbled thoughtfully at the three other people in the room.

Fox and Bill stood at attention, Wolf just looked bored.

"Affermative ma'm" said Bill with a small nod.

Rose looked around the room and sighed, Odin obviously didn't want to see her, the only way she could get in contact with him would most likely be to sneak up on him sometime later that night. She cast a wayward glance at Wolf, who's injured leg was still in pretty bad shape.

"You know, you should probably see a doctor about that leg Wolf,"

"Screw the doctor, they always find something wrong with you so they can charge ya' a god damn fortune," Wolf retorted forcefully.

"In this case though, something really is wrong with you," Rose pointed out bluntly.

Wolf shot her a dagger throwing scowl and went back to minding his own buisness. Rose rubbed her head in thought and twirled her auburn hair. She had no further buisness with these three anymore.

"Very well, dissmissed,"

"Ma'm," said Fox and Bill in such good harmony one would think they'd planned it.

"Smell you bitches later," Wolf said angrily as he hobbled out of the room, leaning on his crutches and wincing.

Bill followed suit with Fox not far behind.

"Just a minute Fox," Rose said suddenly.

"Yes Miss McDonald?" Fox said as he turned around.

"Fox, for the millionth time, stick your humbleness up your ass and call me Rose,"

"Ah...yes...Rose," Fox mumbled hurridly, taken aback slightly by her forward comment.

"Don't let go of Krystal, she gave you another chance, don't screw it up," Rose said with a knowing smile.

Fox, against his better judgement, felt his face flare into a blush.

"I-I ahh...th-thank...n-no..wait..,"

Rose giggled softley and walked over to where he stood.

"That right there...," she said lightly, putting a finger to his forehead, "Was downright pathetic,"

Laughing and smiling, Rose left Fox to stammer all he wanted, she had somewhere to be right now anyway.

_Imperial Dreams Hotel 9:54 pm_

Odin sat on the tacky couch in the middle of the room, waiting for Krystal to finish using the shower.

"Hurry up Krystal! Just cause you're a lady doesn't excuse you hogging the shower!" Odin yelled.

"Acutally you little crybaby, it does," Krystal called back.

Odin fummed and stood up, waltzing over to the bathroom door.

"Well, I'm going for a walk,"

"Okay, don't wake me up when you get back though,"

"Fine...but before I go..." Odin mumbled a few words, before walking to the room's exit. He heard Krystal's scream and curses of surprise as she leaped out of the shower.

"ODIN! I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Odin laughed and walked out the room.

"Water freezing spells are useful for so many things..."

_Corneria City Public Park 10:26_

Odin walked farther into the heart of the park, humming softly to himself, savoring the slight chill of the Cornerian air. He wanted to spend about an hour in the park. After all, this was a place where the worries of the world couldn't touch him, a place where he was everything but invincible. But he had a small hunch that something wasn't right...

He stopped short and sighed, "I know you're there, you can come out now,"

A tall, female figure stepped out behind a nearby tree.

"Odin,"

"Rose,"

Rose walked closer, stopping only when they were about a foot apart.

"I...Wanted to see you," she whispered reaching out her hand to touch his face.

Odin grabbed her paw in one quick motion, not allowing physical contact.

"Well I didn't," he said coldly. Releasing her hand and staring at her seriously.

Rose lowered her paw and whimpered.

"But..."

"But nothing, I left you a long time ago, what makes you think I want you now?"

Rose said nothing she just stepped back and glared back, her sad phase over.

"Well fine you son of a bitch, let me go, but do you realize what your letting go?!" She yelled acidly, fury consuming her face.

"I know god damn well," he spit back.

Rose raised her paw and slapped him across the face, knocking his glasses off and drawing an ample amount of blood.

"Screw you,"

Odin picked his glasses up and stared at her walking away, his eyes glazed over as if he didn't care. He stood there for a full quarter-hour, looking at the spot where he broke Rose's heart for the second time in his life. He sighed, and began to cry softly before turning around and looking directly into the sky. Brushing away the last of the tears, he raised his pendant to the heavans.

"I need to talk to you..." he whispered to the necklace.

The necklace shined and glowed brightly as if lit on fire as a portal opened up behind Odin. When it became the size of a small vehicle, a being stepped out, dressed in a gown as white as newfallen snow. An old woman, a red fox, sat staring at him with stone cold eyes, her eyes twitching with both annoyance and pity.

"I saw the entire thing you know Odin,"

"I know ma'm, but it was necessary, better to keep her safe then have her help me with Ivladi,"

"You're just like that idiot son of mine, can't you see that she **wanted** to be with you now matter what? On top of that, she's also number nine...Rose can handle herself," she said

"Of course I know, it's just...if I die, that's one thing, if she dies...I couldn't go on," Odin said

The female frowed and sat down on a nearby treestump, staring directly into the blackness of the night.

"Anyway...," she continued, "You called me here for a reason no?"

"Yes, I am reporting in about the status of apprehending Ivladi," mumbled Odin, not daring to make eye contact with the woman.

"Well?" She said

"Yes...So far, it's all been going according to plan, Ivladi doesn't suspect a thing, but a we hit a small snag with an aquantince of mine, Fox McCloud, but you know all about that...,"

"Of course I do," the female said brashly.

"Okay...I was just wondering if you wanted me to go it alone from now on, because Krystal wants to help me, and he'll do anything to help Krystal,"

The woman sat down before answering with a sharp "What of it?"

"Just wondering...After all, I was thinking that you won't want to endanger him...he is your son either way...Vixxy McCloud,"

_McCloud Residence_

Fox shot awake with a lurch, something wasn't right. The dream about his mother was far too real...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Just so ya'll know I'm doing this mostley on impulses. 0_0_


End file.
